Soul Sister
by AnniSmashCiprianodeClearwater
Summary: 2 chicas, que terminan siendo amigas inseparables y que por "accidente" descubren el secreto "mejor" guardado en La Push, haciendo que haya bastantes problemas.Summary completo dentro. Pasen,lean  y dejen un cometario plis!
1. Introducción

Summary: 2 chicas, una canadiense y la otra italiana, que por azares del destino terminan en La Push, siendo amigas inseparables y que por "accidente" descubren el secreto "mejor" guardado en La Push, sin imaginar que terminarían envueltas en este, debido a dos chicos que son sus almas gemelas.

Desclaimer: Seth y Jacob son de SM. Los Maury y las Minutti son míos. O al menos del producto de mi imaginación. La trama también es mía, soñé algo parecido y mi amiga Sailor Moon me ayudó a escribirla.

N/A: Este fic me decidí a escribirlo porque me animaron varias personas. Te dije Vale que te iba a dedicar algo que escribiera, este te lo dedico, por apoyarme y darme ánimos, también a Sailor Moon, por ser mí apoyo y quien me ayuda a escribirlo. Es mi primer fic de más de 1 capítulo, por favor, toda opinión es bien recibida. No duden en dejar un Review con su crítica.

Ahora sí. Aquí el prefacio.

_**Catherin POV:**_

Estábamos Lessa y yo en ese bosque, estaba segura de que había visto algo, no era un animal común, era un animal grandísimo.

Y, claro, Lessa no me iba a dejar ir a averiguar que era yo sola. Ella no era capaz de eso. Así que ahora, por mí, estábamos ahí, medio perdidas, buscando algo que, de seguro, había sido producto de mi gran imaginación.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh!-ese era el grito de mi mejor amiga

-¿Qué, qué paso?- pregunte con voz que apenas escondía el miedo que sentía.

-Cathy… ve hacia allá- dijo apenas con voz

Voltee, pero no me arrepentí. Sabía que lo que había visto era cierto. Dos ¿Lobos? Sí, eso era, estaban allí, parados, a unos 10 metros de distancia.

_**Alessandra POV:**_

Ahí estábamos, en ese bosque que no me agradaba nada. Paradas buscando animales que Cathy había visto. Me había ofrecido ir sola, pero no la dejé, obvio que no, es mi mejor amiga, aunque estuviera loca.

Sentía que alguien nos observaba, así que gire la cabeza en la dirección que sentía la mirada que estaba en nosotras con un peso casi físico.

_No hubiera volteado_, pensé llena de pánico. ¿Por Qué? Porque había 2 lobos de tamaño mutante justo detrás nuestro. Había en ellos un aire de sabiduría, sobre todo en sus ojos. Sus ojos tenían esa luz de curiosidad de un _humano_.

Por el pánico, no me había movido de mi lugar, pero el lobo de color arena (había uno arena y uno rojo) dio un paso en nuestra dirección. No pude reprimir el grito que proferí.

-¿Qué, qué paso?- dijo Cathy, con voz nerviosa

-Cathy… ve hacia allá- dije intentando que mi voz tuviera sonido alguno.

Volteo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ahora, en ese momento sabía que estaba considerando el saber que no estaba loca.

Lo único que me importaba a mí, era que no nos hicieran nada.


	2. Viajes y nuevos vecinos

Ah, eh, hola. Aquí dejo el primer capítulo. Y bueno, es como una introducción a la historia. ¡Espero que me dejen sus comentarios! En serio, ¡así sabría en que mejorar! Muchas gracias a Cape Black por su apoyo. Sus historias son simplemente geniales. Si quieren entrar a alguna, busquen en mi perfil, en favoritas.

También gracias a mi pilar de apoyo, Sailor Moon. Ella me ayudó a escribir este cap. Y el anterior.

Intentaré poner las fotos de las chicas en las que me basé para ser estas chicas. Ok. Ahora sí, aquí el cap.

Desclaimer: Los nombres que reconozcan son de SM. Los Maury y los Minutti son de mi imaginación, al igual que la trama, aunque la trama también pertenece a Sailor Moon.

_**Catherin POV:**_

Mudarnos. Esa palabra me gustaba. A mi hermano no le agradaba mucho la idea. A mí sí, porque eso significa que podemos empezar todo de nuevo, nuevos vecinos, nuevos amigos, nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros… sí. Vancouver, ya me había hartado.

Nos mudaríamos a La Push, en Washington, porque mi padre no quiso en Forks, aunque ahí trabajará. Prefería que a unas cuantas calles tuviéramos a First Beach, esa playa tan bonita, o al menos eso dicen mis padres.

-Ya vámonos Cathy, ya es hora.

-Sí mamá, ya voy, sólo tomo mi bolsa y ya.

Me vi en el espejo antes de salir. Mi cabello rubio ondulado caía hasta media espalda. Mi blusa negra delineaba mi figura…

Sí, así me gustaba verme, perfecta. Muy bien, no debía juntarme tanto con Gwen.

Me subí al coche.

-Vaya, hasta que decides llegar

-Hay cállate

-Niños, no empiecen, saben que si siguen así, van a distraer a su padre.

-Pero si acaba de arrancar- me queje.

Suspiro- ¿Qué haré contigo Collete?

-Hay mami, pues mimarme

-¿Más?

No hice caso. ¿Qué más daba lo que opinara mi hermano?

No me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida, pero mi padre me sacudió para despertarme.

-Cathy, vamos Cathy, despierta.

-¿Mm?

Rió.-Ya llagamos

-¿Tan rápido?- Estaba desorientada

-Se te hizo corto porque te dormiste

-Ah

Y así supe que iba a empezar mi estancia aquí, lleno de sorpresas.

_**Alessandra POV: **_

Mi madre y sus locas ideas. ¿Por qué hemos de abandonar nuestro hogar en Livorno? Yo adoro Italia, más específicamente Livorno, aquí en la Toscana, adoro nuestro idioma, nuestro clima, ¡todo!...

Pero claro, mi mamá está obsesionada con eso de que los cambios son buenos, y no se conformo con cambiarnos de ciudad, no, ni de país, tampoco, teníamos que cambiarnos de ¡continente! Sí, nos íbamos a América, al norte, a ¿Estados Unidos? Algo así. La verdad no sé. Lo único que sé es que estoy terminando de empacar lo que llevaré en mi maleta de mano.

Un libro, una muda (con zapatos incluidos), mi neceser. Listo.

-¿Ya terminaste Ale? Porque ya nos tenemos que ir, en 4 horas sale el avión y en lo que llegamos a Roma y registramos y todo, no, no, no quiero ni pensarlo, ¡ya vámonos!

Suspiré. Antes de correr escaleras abajo, vi mi antigua habitación. La iba a extrañar. Corrí a alcanzar a mi loca madre.

Llegamos después de un rato al aeropuerto. Registramos las maletas, algunas cosas más grandes, como algunos muebles, los había enviado Elisabetta, mi madre.

Abordamos el avión y esperamos sentadas (bueno yo, mi madre no se podía estar quieta), ocasionalmente me levantaba, por necesidades fisiológicas.

Después de 1 día entero, por las escalas, llegamos. Seattle, era extraño, estaba lloviendo. No lo consideré mal auguro, ya que tenía entendido que este estado era el más lluvioso de los Estados Unidos.

-Aahh, que sueño tengo, vamos Sandra, camina más rápido que quiero llegar a dormir.

Tomamos un taxi y nos subimos.

-A La Push, por favor. Dijo mi madre. Ahora, iba a empezar esta nueva etapa.

_**Jacob Black POV:**_

Hace 1 año ya que Bella se había casado. Y según mis cálculos, a esta altura, ya había concebido a su pequeño mounstro.

Hace un año, que, había aceptado que Bella jamás sería mía.

-Vamos hermano, no te pierdas en tus pensamientos, que me haces que me sienta igual

Ese por supuesto, era Seth.

-Lo siento chico, es que, me sigue doliendo.

-Sí, lo sé, oye, me he enterado que habrá nuevos vecinos este año. ¿No te ha dicho Billy?

-No, y eso que siempre está como vieja de lavadero, que no se le pasa ningún chisme.

-Jajajajaja, si supiera Billy que dices eso de él.

-Yo creo que me cuelga, ¿Sue te lo dijo?

-Sí, es que van a estar de mis vecinos. Voy a estar en medio de los nuevos de por aquí.

-¿De donde son?

-Am, unos son los Maury son de Canadá y Las Minutti son de Italia

-Ah, que bien.

-Sé positivo, a lo mejor, tienen hijas lindas…

-Seth, ¿eso es lo único en que piensas?

-No, pero intento levantarte el ánimo.

-Gracias. Mejor me voy. Si no, seguiré pensando en ella.

-Jake, ¡pero hace 5 meses que se fueron!...

No le di oportunidad de seguirme sermoneando, ¿qué más daba? Mi sufrimiento no se iría tan fácil.

_O al menos eso pensé._


	3. Conociendonos, por accidentes

Aquí el segundo capítulo.

Desclaimer: Los personajes son de SM. A excepción de los Minutti y los Maury. Ellos nos pertenecen a Sailor Moon y a mí.

_**Catherin POV:**_

Hace más de dos semanas que nos mudamos. Pero hoy, es un día muy especial. ¿Por qué? Porque es mi primer día en el instituto. Entraba a 2° año. ¡Qué bien!

Cuando bajé estaban todos desayunando. Me senté a un lado de mi hermano, que me veía mucho.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es que, ¡Hasta que te dignas a bajar! Y te estaba viendo haber si te habías arreglado mejor, pero ya veo que estas igual que siempre…

-¡Ya cállate!

-Niños-nos reprendió mi padre- no empiecen tan temprano, ¿no ven que si no así será el resto de su día?

-Si papá

-Bueno, niños, ya váyanse o van a llegar tarde

Vi el reloj. Tenía razón.

-Bien, vámonos enana

-Oye…

Salimos con rumbo a la escuela, y para ser sincera, no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba. Lo único que sabía es que quedaba bastante cerca.

-Oye Cathy-empezó muy tierno mi hermano, eso me asustó, ya que sólo era así cuando quería algo- ¿Sabes en donde queda la escuela?

-No, la verdad no, ¿Tú tampoco?-eso no me gusto

-Sí, yo sí se, bueno, adiós- y echo a correr. Mal…vado, me las iba a pagar, porqué él sabía muy bien que yo no correría atrás de él.

Escuche como caía algo al piso atrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a una chica pelirroja y de piel pálida levantando algunas cosas del piso. Me acerque para ayudarla.

-Oh-dio un respingo de sorpresa- gracias

Ella era, como ya había dicho, pelirroja, de tez pálida, de ojos verdes y labios rosas.

-Hola, mi nombre es Catherin pero puedes llamarme Cathy

-Mucho gusto-tenía un acento raro- mi nombre es Alessandra, pero puedes decirme Lessa.

-Oh, qué bien, ¿vas a la escuela?

-Sí, ¿tú también? Si quieres nos podemos ir juntas

Gracias Dios- Sí, vámonos o llegaremos tarde

En el camino me enteré de que era Italiana, de un lugar que no tenía idea que existía, que le gustaba leer y jugar voleibol igual que a mí, aunque no era tan afecta a leer.

En cuanto entramos a la escuela, todos se nos quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca habían visto a dos chicas caminar por los pasillos de la escuela?

Lessa se rió- Lo que pasa es que somos nuevas, acostúmbrate, porque seremos el centro de atención durante todo el día

-¿Tienes experiencia en eso?

-Sí, me cambié de escuela en Italia 3 veces, es normal.

Tuvimos todas las clases juntas, con ella el tiempo se me pasó bastante rápido. Era divertida.

Sonó el timbre para el almuerzo.- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo

-Claro, tengo hambre

Compramos algo de comida, y cuando voltee, mi mirada se posó en una mesa, donde 6 chicos estaban sentados.

Me saqué de balance. No parecían alumnos de preparatoria. Vaya, más bien parecían de universidad. Eran bastante altos, o al menos eso aparentaban, ya que estaban sentados, y se veían muy fuertes.

-Oye- me reprocho la voz de Lessa- ¿No te dijeron que ver fijamente a alguien es de mala educación?

-Sí, solo que, vamos, esos tipos deben consumir esteroides.

-¿Las personas no pueden ser atléticas sin que los demás piensen que consumen algún tipo de droga?-dijo como una pregunta retorica

-Está bien, está bien, tú ganas.

-Gracias

_**Seth POV:**_

Hoy entramos a la escuela, no fuimos el centro de atención como de costumbre, sólo porque había nuevos alumnos en la escuela. Vaya, sí que la raza humana encuentra con qué entretenerse.

-Hey ¡Seth!-dijeron las voces de varias personas atrás de mí.

Di media vuelta y me encontré con Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady y Jacob.

-Hola-salude, en verdad que estaba aburrido.

-Hey ¿Por qué tan entusiasta?- dijo irónico Brady

-nada, es que con lo de que Leah se imprimó de ese tipo, Nahuel, todo el tiempo en mi casa hay demostraciones de afecto y hoy vengo más asqueado que de costumbre.

-Jajajajaja-explotaron los 5- Pobre de ti Seth

-En verdad te compadezco hermano. Sonó el timbre para entrar a clases

-Adiós.

No compartía clases con nadie que me llevara, así que me dediqué a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre de el almuerzo, salí desperezándome, casi me había quedado dormido en historia, que es la que acababa de tener.

Compré el almuerzo y me dirigí a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás.

-Pero que día más aburrido.

-Sí, lo sé, aunque las nuevas no están nada mal. Y se giro a ver a otra dirección. Vi a dos chicas, una rubia y una pelirroja tomar asiento en una mesa apartada.

-Se llaman Catherin y Camilla o algo así tienen otros nombres, pero no me acuerdo de ellos-dijo Collin

-Ah

El descanso termino sin ninguna novedad. Tomé rumbo al salón de química.

-Por fin- suspiré cuando salí de la escuela, pero sólo estaban 4 esperando por mí.

-¿Y Brady?

-No lo sabemos, le toco gimnasia-me respondió su gemelo, ósea Collin.

De repente me llegó el aroma de Brady, como a agua salada, pero mesclado con perfume de mujer…

-¿Desde cuándo Brady usa perfume?

-No lo sé-replicó Collin- ni siquiera yo sabía… tendría que habérmelo dicho… a menos que no quiera salir del clóset.

-Jajajajaja- todos estallamos en carcajadas

Cuando por fin salió vimos él porque del perfume de mujer. Venía con dos chicas, las que habíamos visto en la cafetería.

-Perdón-se disculpaba Brady con la rubia, se veía apenado, la pelirroja se reía

-Sí, ya, ya pasó- le decía molesta la aludida- pero donde lo vuelvas a hacer te juro que no sobrevives

-Ok, ¡perdón!- y corrió hacia nosotros Brady, con un color que los jitomates estarían envidiosos de él.

-¿Qué sucedió? Le pregunto Collin a Brady

-Le pegué en la cabeza con un balón

-Jajajajaja ¡debí haber visto!

-Pobre chica- musitó Quil

-Ya, no me hagan sentir peor

-Bueno, así aprenderás a tener mejor puntería y mejor pegarle a Paola

-Exacto

-Bueno, será para la próxima.

…..

Aquí les dejo este capi. Porque al menos conocen ya a uno de los lobos… en malas circunstancias. Que mal, no me dejan Reviews… Me siento mal… nadie me dice si va bien o no… no sé cuando pueda subir otro cap. Mi cabeza apenas me dio para terminar este… semana horrible. Entre a la escuela. Pff. Tarea, tarea y más tarea. Me ayudaría bastante si me dejan un Review. Bueno, me voy. Sailor Moon gracias por tu apoyo.

Atte. Sailor Jupiter.


	4. En apuros

Aquí el 3° cap.

Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes son de Meyer. Yo le robo a Seth cada vez que puedo. XD, y bueno la trama es mía junto con Sailor Moon.

_**Alessandra POV:**_

Desde el accidente del balonazo por parte de Brady hacia Cathy, nos hicimos amigas de él. Era un buen chico.

Por eso no es bueno juzgar antes de conocer a las personas.

Pero también me pasan cosas por eso. Intenté llevarme con los que más pude, pero, como siempre hay una chica que se siente la gran diva y ni a plebe llega.

Eso me fastidiaba a mil. Cathy se burlaba de mí, ya que nos molestaba, en especial a mí, ya que yo era la que por lo regular le seguía y podía llegar a armar una buena.

Iba perdida en mis pensamientos, lo de Brady había sido hace casi un mes, cuando de repente sentí que alguien tiro mis libros- Hay, perdón- dijo Paola, la tipa ya antes mencionada- es que, yo no veo a los inadaptados sociales.

-Entonces, ¿No te puedes ver en un espejo?

Muchas personas empezaron a reír, yo solo recogí mis cosas del piso y me dirigí hacia el comedor, ya que era hora del almuerzo.

Cathy siguió riendo- Esa fue buena

-Sí, sí, ahora soy tu bufón personal

-No ya, ven, vamos a contarle a Brady

Ella empezaba a estar mucho con Brady, eso era extraño.

-Ok.

Llegamos a donde Collin y Brady estaban, platicando animados.

-¡Brady!

-¿Qué pasó Cathy?

-Hoy volvió a explotar la guerra en los pasillos

-¿Y ahora…?-fue interrumpido por un aullido, no muy lejos de aquí, ellos se dieron una mirada elocuente y se disculparon- Lo siento, luego me cuentan. Nos… Nos tenemos que ir

-Adiós- se despidieron y salieron corriendo de la escuela.

Eso me dejo consternada y por la cara de Cathy pasó le mismo.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

Seguía enojada, así que mi respuesta fue bastante sarcástica- No lo sé, yo creo que los lobos los llamaron y fueron corriendo en su ayuda

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Eso no me hizo gracia.

-Lo siento, pero estoy enojada todavía, vamos, come y vayámonos a la siguiente hora.

Todos los chicos que son amigos de Collin y Brady habían desaparecido sospechosamente.

-Oye, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-Pregunto mi amiga

-mm, eso depende. Si piensas que Paola es una estúpida, sí, estamos pensando lo mismo.

-¡No!, es que toda la bolita de esos dos desapareció misteriosamente

-¡ah! ¡Eso!, sí, también me di cuenta de eso.

-¿Y sí los seguimos?

-No, en primera, eso está mal, en segunda ya se fueron hace mucho y no creo alcanzarlos y en tercera, tengo flojera y estoy enojada así que no.

-Bueno, en la segunda tienes razón, pero, ¿A dónde se fueron?

-mm, a Marte, con su transportador inter espacial.

-Oye, ya te estás pasando

-Ok, ya no volverá a suceder

Ella seguía pensando en eso, pues tenía cara de, estoy intentando averiguar un misterio que me trae distraída, así que no molestes.

Yo la deje, y seguí planeando venganza contra Paola. Lo peor, es que un chico que era lindo y me gustaba, ella se había enterado y ya estaba de zorra tras de él.

Pff. Qué mal. ¿No tenía otra cosa que hacer que fregarme la vida?

**Jacob Black POV:**

Venía con Seth, que me estaba platicando algo sobre su hermana y esa sanguijuela Nahuel, cuando de pronto…

Se escucho un aullido, demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Vi a Seth y el correspondió mi mirada. Ambos sabíamos que eso no andaba bien.

Dimos media vuelta y salimos de la escuela como rayo

Dejamos las mochilas cerca y nos desvestimos con velocidad sorprendente

_-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Embry, igual de inquieto que nosotros_

_-No sé, muevan sus traseros más rápido, hay que enterarnos pronto._

Sentí la voz de Leah en mi cabeza

_-¿Qué sucede Jake?_

_-No lo sé Leah, vamos, hay que llegar donde los demás. Quiero saber que sucedió_

_-¿Jacob?- me preguntó la voz de Sam_

_-¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Hay visitas vampíricas_

_-¿Los…Voulturi?_

_-No- me relaje más- son otros, ya mataron en Forks, parece que lo conocías, se llamaba Mike Newton…_

_-¿Mataron a Newton?_

_-Sí, y a su amiguita, Jessica o algo así_

_-¿Cuántos son?_

_-La verada, todavía no lo determinamos, pero al parecer 5_

Eso me desconcertó, porque aparte de los Cullen, los Denali y los Voulturi, no conocía a aquelarres mayores de 3.

_-Hay que peinar los bosques-dijo Sam sacándome de mi ensoñación- a menos que queramos más muertes en la zona._

_-Nosotros Forks, ustedes encárguense de La Push._

_-Vayan_

_-Chicos, ya escucharon_

_-En realidad, me perdí de mucho- replico la voz de Quil,- me quede en que mataron a 2 ex compañeros de Bella_

_-Son 5 sanguijuelas, están en Forks, o al menos parece que son 5_

_-¿Todavía no saben cuántos son?_

_-No Seth, vamos a Forks, lo único que están seguros es que no son los asesinos Italianos._

_-¿Cómo saben?-esta vez fue Leah quien intervino- Tal vez crearon más vampiros, tipo ejercito como el de la tal Victoria._

_-Eso no había pensado, en fin, corramos._

Corrimos muy rápido y cuando llegamos a la línea del tratado olía… a sangre fresca.

Caray, nos habían ganado, otra vez.

_-¿Hueles eso Jake?, es sangre fresca- dijo Embry con un tono de escalofrío_

_-Sí, hay que peinar los bosques para saber en donde se encuentran._

_-¡por aquí Jacob!- llamó Leah- aquí hay ese olor dulzón._

Efectivamente, había un efluvio dulce y frio, el típico de un vampiro. Según la sanguijuela, Edward por nosotros los Voulturi salieron corriendo como los cobardes que son. Lo más probable es que estén buscando acabar con nosotros. Por separado, como nos dijo Carlisle.

_-Tienes razón Jacob- respondió a mis cavilaciones Set- ves que ese el más anciano, Cayo, no le gustan los licántropos, debe ser idea suya._

Todos quedaron en silencio, pues la idea del chico parecía acertada. Rayos, si eran Voulturis, lo más posible es que… tengan dones especiales…

_-Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, posiblemente tengan dones que los vuelvan casi invencibles._

_-¿Cómo que nos podrían hacer Jake?- se mofo Quil_

_-¿Recuerdas a la favorita del líder?_

_-¿La que iba con él?_

_-No, la pequeñita…_

_-¿Jane?- esta vez fue Seth_

_-Sí, esa te puede inmovilizar haciendo que creas que te quemas vivo._

_-ah- _no quería asustar a nadie pero era mejor estar alerta.

Seguimos rastreando por mucho tiempo, y los muy malditos eras escurridizos.

-_¿Dónde carajos se metieron?- dijo irritada Leah, también tenía a Nahuel patrullando, lo cual la ponía aun más inquieta, eso no ayudaba mucho que digamos._

_-No lo sé Leah, no soy adivino_

_-Hablando de adivinos- intervino Seth para que su hermana y yo no termináramos peleando entre nosotros- ¿Lo Cullen no pudieron verlo verdad?_

-_No creo_

_-Deberíamos avisarles para ver si ellos también tienen problemas con estos polis corruptos._

_-Sólo hay que ver que Nadie se meta en los bosques, mientras estos están sueltos. _

De repente se escucho un quejido. ¿Pero qué?

_-¿Sam?-pregunte preocupado_

_-Hirieron a Collin, ¡apúrense!_

_-Hirieron a Collin, les dije a los chicos- están en La Push_

Cuando llegamos había 5 chupasangres alrededor de los chicos. Nunca los había vito

-Cayo estará contento de que hayamos asesinato a estos perros falderos…

-Me pregunto cómo les fue a los demás con los vampiros, esos vegetarianos…

_-¿Qué?_

_-Con cuidado, no sabemos qué dones tienen_

Uno de esos se volteó a vernos y nos dirigió una mirada bastante extraña… De pronto, no pude moverme, era como estar fio al suelo y por lo que podía escuchar de los demás, les ocurría lo mismo… 

¡Pobres lobos! ¡Están en apuros…! ¿Quién podrá salvarlos?, Jajajajaja ¡Yo! xD. Bueno…

Aquí el 3° capítulo, empieza la acción… los Voulturi quieren venganza, y am, ¡perdón cape…! Pero bueno, ¡me gusta saber si les gusta o no la historia!

Ojalá les guste este cap. Sailor Moon decía que más acción, pero ya no salía nada de mi cabeza.

Necesito inspiración, así que ¡por fa! ¡Déjenme un lindo Review! *Ojitos del gato con botas de Shrek* Así veo si mañana les dejo otro capi… y si no, será hasta la próxima semana, porque, Pff. Esta semana fue algo pesada, ¡y eso que fue la primera!

¡Anímenme! Y tal vez subo cap. Rápido.

Beso: Sailor Júpiter de Black.

P.D: Pasen por el fic de Cape Black, Amor amistad y alguien más. Esta incre. Ahora sí, adiós. Buen fin de semana y ojalá no les llueva tanto como está aquí lloviendo aquí en Puebla.


	5. ¿Y ahora?

Aquí el cuarto cap.

Los personajes son de Meyer, aunque yo me robo a Seth, ¡es tan lindo! Ah, y los Minutti junto con los Maury son producto de imaginación de estas dos Sailor Scouts…, bueno, hoy cuatro… ¡Gracias Mercury y Mars!, aunque, Mercury, sí estás loca.

_**Jacob POV:**_

Cuando llegamos había 5 chupasangres alrededor de los chicos. Nunca los había visto

-Cayo estará contento de que hayamos asesinado a estos perros falderos…

-Me pregunto cómo les fue a los demás con los vampiros, esos vegetarianos…

_-¿Qué?_

_-Con cuidado, no sabemos qué dones tienen_

Uno de esos se volteó a vernos y nos dirigió una mirada bastante extraña… De pronto, no pude moverme, era como estar fijo al suelo y por lo que podía escuchar de los demás, les ocurría lo mismo…

_-Pero… ¿Qué rayos?_

_-Jake- esa era Leah- ¿Qué…qué nos pasa?_

_-no lo sé…_

_De pronto, Nahuel saltó de la nada y atacó a la sanguijuela que nos tenía paralizados, haciendo que el efecto de su don desapareciera como por arte de magia…_

_Entramos en acción, sin embargo una de los chupasangres salió corriendo y no la logramos alcanzar. Se metió en el agua y se perdió a lo lejos…_

_Mierda. _

_**Catherin POV:**_

Ayer Collin y Brady salieron corriendo de la escuela, y hoy no llegaron a la escuela. ¿Y si le pasó algo?, lo consideraba uno de mis mejores amigos, claro después de Lessa.

-¿Qué pasa Cathy?

-Es que no llegaron a la escuela ninguno de los chicos y eso me asusta… ¿Qué tal si les pasó algo?...

-Tranquila, a lo mejor, se tomaron el día libre, si quieres, a la salida vamos a la casa de alguno.

-Ok, pero júralo…

-Sí, sí, pinki promise…

-¡Gracias!- salté sobre ella

-No tienes de qué.

El día se me pasó especialmente lento, ya que quería que las clases acabaran, pero apenas íbamos para el almuerzo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Nadie puede inventar una maquina que haga que el tiempo valla más rápido, pero sí una que haga que volemos a Marte?

-Jajajajaja, se más paciente, la paciencia es virtud… ok me callo.

-Por favor.

En Gimnasia esperaba, ni idea del porqué, que apareciera por la puerta. Pero como era de esperarse no llegó.

Como si el profesor pudiera leerme la mente, nos sacó más temprano.

-¡Por fin! ¿Sabes dónde queda la casa de Brady?

-…-no respondía-…-Vi que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-¡Lessa!

-¿Qué? Es que, ¿ya viste?, Paola le esta zorreando a Rodrigo, ash

-Sí, sí, bua, que tristeza, anda, ¿sabes por en donde vive Brady, o Collin?

-Si- la vi expectante- en su casa Jajajajaja –

-Ok no._.

-Ya enserio

-Sí, sígueme, Let's go

¿?

-¿Qué? ¿No tuviste infancia?

-No sí, yo no dije nada

-Ya vamos

Salimos a toda prisa (ella me seguía, pues iba casi corriendo) pues increíblemente Lessa sabía donde vivía Collin.

Pero, no sé porque, se me ocurrió voltear… y vi dos animales de un tamaño que sólo podía ser un oso. Pero… ¿Había osos en La Push?

-Lessa

-Mande

-¿Hay osos en La Push?

-No que yo sepa

-¿Me acompañas o te quedas?- dije señalando el bosque- Porque si no quieres ir, no te voy a obligar.

Dudó y lo reflexiono por menos de 3 segundos antes de suspirar derrotada y decir con el mismo tono- Te acompaño, si no, yo seré la sospechosa número uno en tu desaparición, y francamente no quiero que un policía con cara de pocos amigos me interrogue.

-Gracias

Nos adentramos al bosque. Caminamos como alrededor de 20 minutos.

Di un repaso de este pequeño tiempo antes de decirle a mi amiga que buscáramos una salida…

Estábamos Lessa y yo en ese bosque, estaba segura de que había visto algo, no era un animal común, era un animal grandísimo.

Y, claro, Lessa no me iba a dejar ir a averiguar que era yo sola. Ella no era capaz de eso. Así que ahora, por mí, estábamos ahí, medio perdidas, buscando algo que, de seguro, había sido producto de mi gran imaginación.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh!-ese era el grito de mi mejor amiga

-¿Qué, qué paso?- pregunte con voz que apenas escondía el miedo que sentía.

-Cathy… ve hacia allá- dijo apenas con voz

Voltee, pero no me arrepentí. Sabía que lo que había visto era cierto. Dos ¿Lobos? Sí, eso era, estaban allí, parados, a unos 10 metros de distancia.

_**Alessandra POV:**_

Ahí estábamos, en ese bosque que no me agradaba nada. Paradas buscando animales que Cathy había visto. Me había ofrecido ir sola, pero no la dejé, obvio que no, es mi mejor amiga, aunque estuviera loca.

Sentía que alguien nos observaba, así que gire la cabeza en la dirección que sentía la mirada que estaba en nosotras con un peso casi físico.

_No hubiera volteado_, pensé llena de pánico. ¿Por Qué? Porque había 2 lobos de tamaño mutante justo detrás nuestro. Había en ellos un aire de sabiduría, sobre todo en sus ojos. Sus ojos tenían esa luz de curiosidad de un _humano_.

Por el pánico, no me había movido de mi lugar, pero el lobo de color arena (había uno arena y uno rojo) dio un paso en nuestra dirección. No pude reprimir el grito que proferí.

-¿Qué, qué paso?- dijo Cathy, con voz nerviosa

-Cathy… ve hacia allá- dije intentando que mi voz tuviera sonido alguno.

Volteo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ahora, en ese momento sabía que estaba considerando el saber que no estaba loca.

Lo único que me importaba a mí, era que no nos hicieran nada.

-Cathy…

-¿Qué…é?

-Va… vámonos

-Pero s… si nos movemos nos van a… atacar

_**Seth POV:**_

Estábamos en alerta roja, pues esa vampira escurridiza no logramos alcanzarla. Jacob y yo dábamos vueltas por un perímetro cerca de La Push. Se escucharon ruidos. Vi a Jake y estuvimos de acuerdo en ir a echar un vistazo.

No era un olor dulce, así que era un humano. Pero…

_-Jake, hay que asustarlas para que salgan del bosque, sólo por si acaso_

_-Estoy de acuerdo chico_

El olor se me hacía muy familiar. Fresas, mango, vainilla, manzana… rayos, eran las amiguitas de Brady.

_-¿Qué? ¿A esas niñas les gusta el peligro? Porque para que se junten con Brady sin ningún tipo de miedo, deben estar locas, rayos, se parecen tanto a Bella cuando era humana…-se quejaba Jacob_

_-Vamos, asustémoslas y se irán corriendo de aquí._

Caminamos en dirección del ruido. Sí, ahí estaban esas dos. Se volteó la pelirroja… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Alessandra y su amiga….

Sus ojos y los míos se encontraron. De pronto, sólo estaba ella, con una cara de pánico, no quería que me tuviera miedo… intenté acercarme, pero ella gritó.

-¿Qué, qué paso?- dijo Catherin, con voz nerviosa

-Cathy… ve hacia allá- dijo ella intentando que su voz tuviera algo de volumen

Volteo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. De seguro estaba a punto de echar a correr, pero se quedó plantada en su lugar.

-Cathy…

-¿Qué…é?

-Va… vámonos

-Pero s… si nos movemos nos van a… atacar

Intenté que Jacob me siguiera y nos fuéramos de allí para que se fueran tranquilas, pero, no respondía, veía a la rubia, como… o no, también había improntado.

_-Jake, ahorita regresamos, hay que salir de fase, para que no se asusten más…_

_-Tu vete, yo no voy a dejar que nada le pase._

Cathy salió de su asombro.

-No, verdad, no nos harán daño, si no, ¿no crees que ya estaríamos muertas?

-No, no lo sé.

-Ahora… ¡Corre!

Y salieron corriendo.

_-¿Las seguimos?_

_-Por si las dudas_

Pero debían tener tan mala suerte… Ahí estaba la sanguijuela escurridiza…

-¿A dónde van chicas? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-¡Tenga cuidado! Haya hay dos lobos de tamaño jumbo, creo que nos persiguen…

-Oh, no a ustedes no, a mí sí…

Las tomó por el brazo, Lessa chilló de dolor, eso me enfureció, me abalancé sobre la sanguijuela, las chicas salieron volando, Jacob llegó primero, ya que él es más rápido, pero de la nada, se le aventó directamente a la yugular, la intercepté y cayó al suelo, luchamos con ella, era bastante bueno.

-Yo no voy a regresar a Volterra sin que haya asesinado como mínimo a un perrito mascota.

_-Tú por la derecha_

_-Ok Jake_

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le cortamos la cabeza, y descuartizamos sin problema.

Jacob aulló con fuerza y salieron detrás nuestro Collin, Brady, mi hermana y Embry.

_-¿No pudieron alejar primero a las humanas?_

_-¡Hay no! Son Lessa y Cathy-gruñeron al unísono Collin y Brady_

_-Sí, es que se les ocurrió decirle a la sanguijuela que tuviera cuidado con nosotros, y cuando las aventó, no se movieron-expliqué con nerviosismo_

_Todos me vieron raro. Lo más probable es que porque en mi cabeza sólo había imágenes de Lessa indefensa, estaba asustada._

_-No quería que le sucediera nada.- me defendí_

_-Aahh, ¡mi pequeño hermano se ha improntado!_

_-Y también Jacob- grito Embry- ¡Ja! Y de las amigas inseparables_

_-Oigan, podríamos hablar luego, pues ellas siguen ahí._

_-Saldré de fase._

Corrí a esconderme detrás de unos arbustos. Me transformé y me vestí.

-Chicas, ¿Cómo están?

-¿Qué, qué haces aquí?

-Eh, escuché ruidos y am, vine corriendo…

-Ten cuidado, esos lobos son peligrosos-decía _mi_ pelirroja con pánico palpable en su voz.

-No, no lo creo

-Ya, vámonos- gimió Catherin

-Sí, ¿sa… sabes para donde se sale del bosque?

-Sigan derecho…

-Ok, gracias. Y corrieron lo suficientemente rápido.

¿Y ahora?

¡JA! Lo que puede suceder si estas de curiosa… por no decir de chismosa… Jajajajaja.

Bueno, ahora ya saben el "pequeño" secreto que tenían en La Push. ¿Qué sucederá?, ¿Los Voulturi volverán a las andadas? ¿Dirán o no las humanas sobre lo que vieron? Eso… ¡la próxima semana! Literalmente.

Gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews. Sí, sabía que faltaba acción, pero… ¡era de introducción! Y, bueno, ya vieron, no les sucedió nada a los lobos.

Ah, mañana de regreso a la escuela, así que lo más probable es que suba capítulo hasta el viernes próximo. ¿Qué opinan del cap.? A mí no me convenció mucho, pero alguien por aquí me dio que estaba bien. ¿?

¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme un comentario! *Ojos de borreguito* Hoy no me ayudó Sailor Moon, pero ayer me dio la idea Mercury, no en sí, su idea fue bastante chocha. ¬¬. ¡JA! ¡Y eso que tú eres la intelectual! Lo siento, me divague. Entonces, si no tengo al menos 2 reviews nuevos para la próxima, no subo cap. ¿va? Que tengan una linda semana. Y Please digan ¡No a la Tanga! XD.


	6. La poesía es la única verdad,segurísima!

Desclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcan de la saga son de Meyer. Los demás, son míos.

_**Cathy POV:**_

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Lessa y yo seguíamos temblando. De pronto, me sentí mareada, me costaba respirar, estaba segura de que iba a entrar en shock en cualquier momento.

-Creo que nos hizo daño el pastel de chocolate- murmuro mi amiga con voz quebrada.

-Ni falta que lo digas.

-¿Crees que debamos decirle a alguien?

-No-musite, supe que ella me escucho por su cara de confusión, así que le explique- Es que, yo no le creería a nadie que me contara lo que nosotras vimos, no a menos que tuviera pruebas, y nosotras no las tenemos, así que no, además de que serían muchas preguntas. No.

-Buen punto, pero, ¿nadie los habrá visto?, bueno, el amigo de Brady y Collin los vio con nosotras, así que él si debe saber.

-Pues, mañana les preguntamos.

_**Jacob POV:**_

Ya en forma humana y todos reunidos en la casa de Emily, estábamos discutiendo, pues todavía no llegaba al termino de riña. Bueno, no faltaba mucho.

-¿Por qué no pensaron antes?-Gritaba Sam

-Digo-conteste muy tranquilo- como íbamos a asesinar a la sanguijuela esa, le íbamos a decir, ¿oye nos podrías acompañar para allá?, es que si nos descubren, pues no sería bueno ni para ti ni para nosotros. No Sam, poco falto para que las chicas fueran su comida-vi de reojo como Collin y Brady se estremecían- Si no la atacábamos, pues, no sé qué hubiera ocurrido.

Él se enfurruño por mi comentario, pero me concedió la razón- Bueno, eso sí, pero, deben tener más cuidado, porque, para empezar, ¿qué cara…y hacían ahí?-él observó a los más pequeños expectante, esperando una respuesta

-No, no lo sé Sam-tartamudeó Brady- Ni siquiera por ahí es casa de alguna de ellas.

Sam bufó- Esta bien, mañana averigüen que hacían allí, y bueno, creo que no podremos ocultarles mucho tiempo el secreto- nos dirigió una mirada cargada de significado. Yo seguía pensando en que Cathy era fuerte, pues ni se desmayó ni nada de eso.

-Al otro día-

Entramos a la escuela. Todos nos veían, bueno, eso era costumbre. Y la vi. Ahí estaba junto con su amiga. Veía hacia nosotros, eso me hizo sentir bien, y por segunda vez, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Vi como ella se sonrojaba, sonreí.

Lessa le dio un codazo, ella parpadeó. Se acercaron a nosotros.

-¡Hola Brady!-Gritaron al unísono. Pero Cathy me veía a mí.

-Hey. ¿Cómo están? Seth nos dijo que estuvieron ayer en donde los lobos.

-Sí-contestó Lessa- Fue… bastante, temible.

-No vuelvan a entrar al bosque solas, ese no es de los mayores problemas…-genial, se me había suelto la lengua.

Los chicos me veían confundidos. Les dedique una mirada de "me pasé de comunicativo"

-Así, que bueno, pues ya-dijo Embry, uff salvado- vamos a entrar, si no, a mi me va a regañar el de literatura.

_**Alessandra POV:**_

Estábamos en clase de Física con nuestro profe todo fumado.

-Chicos, es que si no me entienden lo que digo, menos entenderán la física. Miren, Yo lo que quiero es que hablen si miedo a equivocarse, así que les leeré unos poemas y ustedes me dirán su opinión. Este poema es de Jaime Sabines, es mexicano, para ser más exacto, Chiapaneco.

Este poema está muy bonito, es que, la sencillez de Jaime es impresionante, y va así:

_La luna se puede tomar a cucharadas _

_O como una cápsula cada dos horas. _

_Es buena como hipnótico y sedante _

_Y también alivia _

_A los que se han intoxicado de filosofía. _

_Un pedazo de luna en el bolsillo _

_Es mejor amuleto que la pata de conejo: _

_Sirve para encontrar a quien se ama, _

_Para ser rico sin que lo sepa nadie _

_Y para alejar a los médicos y las clínicas. _

_Se puede dar de postre a los niños _

_Cuando no se han dormido, _

_Y unas gotas de luna en los ojos de los ancianos_

_Ayudan a bien morir. _

_Pon una hoja tierna de la luna _

_Debajo de tu almohada _

_Y mirarás lo que quieras ver. _

_Lleva siempre un frasquito del aire de la luna _

_Para cuando te ahogues, _

_Y dale la llave de la luna _

_A los presos y a los desencantados. _

_Para los condenados a muerte _

_Y para los condenados a vida _

_No hay mejor estimulante que la luna_

_E__n dosis precisas y controladas. _

-Haber compañera- ni cuenta me di de que me hablaba a mí

-¿Yo?

-Sí, ¿Cuál es tu opinión?

-Pues, es un poema muy bonito. Creo que yo debería tomar pedacitos de Luna.

-Jajajajaja, está bien compañera

-Sabes, el profe de física tiene razón, deberíamos tomar algo de luna, así se nos quita todo.

-Puede que sí.

Salimos y los chicos (todos) nos estaban esperando.

-Oigan, ¿quieren ir a First Beach?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

Fuimos a la playa, que quedaba bastante cerca. Era hermosa, en forma de media luna.- Las lunas nos persiguen- le murmuré con una sonrisa a Cathy, ella se rió

-Tienes razón

Ellos nos veían en forma de "están locas"- Es qué el de física nos leyó un poema muy lindo… y hablaba de la luna.

-Ah

-Todo es mentira, ya veraz, la poesía es la única verdad…

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó Seth

-Sí

-No creen en cosas míticas, como vampiros, licántropos, brujas, etc.

-Pues- lo pensé- la verdad no sé, he escuchado muchas leyendas en mi natal Italia, para ser específica en Volterra, el día de San Marcos. Los vampiros se supone que fueron desterrados por él y los únicos que podían derrotarlos son los hijos de la luna… o algo así, pero en verdad que no sé. Pero no creo mucho en eso.

-Ni yo-intervino Cathy- eso es de leyenda…

Pues, ya merito les dicen lo que son… este cap. Me salió un poco soso. Pero bueno, espero que les guste. Me salió a la fuerza. Lo del poema, en verdad que me encantó, y de verdad nos lo leyó el profe de física.

Jeje, bueno, am, por favor, déjenme un Review para inspirarme, porque si no, se quedarán sin cap. Durante mucho tiempo. No es amenaza, si no que, la escuela me tiene medio ida. Y bueno, si comemos chocolate Sailor Moon y yo, pues no, esta cañón.

Ah, bueno, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Espero Reviews, al menos que llegue a 15 ¿va?, un beso. Sailor Júpiter.


	7. ¿Nos creen o no?

Hola gente. Perdón por no actualizar. Pero no llegué a los 15 reviews. ¿Por qué son malos conmigo?

Bueno, sin embargo les dejo este cap. No subiré hasta que me dejen más reviews. Me agrada que m dejen sus críticas. En verdad, pero bueno. Al menos tuve un pequeño descanso, pues no se me ocurría nada. Aquí les dejo el cap.

Muchas gracias a los que sí dejan reviews. Y gracias por su apoyo, al igual que gracias mis pequeñas Sailor scouts. Gracias por su apoyo Mercury, Mars y Sailor Moon.

Ahora si el cap.

_Los personajes son de SM. Yo sólo juego con ellos para crear algo que se inició en una libreta._

_**Jacob POV:**_

Perfecto (nótese el sarcasmo), ninguna de las 2 creía en eso, bueno, Alessa tal vez nos crea más que Cathy, lo cual no es bueno, al menos no para mí.

-Oigan, les queríamos pedir, que, am, bueno- tartamudeé- ustedes saben… ¿Irían a una fogata con nosotros y otros chicos? Al rato, a eso como de las 8 pm.

Intercambiaron una mirada, Cathy fue la que me respondió.- Claro, sería genial- una sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro, haciendo que le sonriera de vuelta, pero como un idiota.

Caminamos hacia el bosque con la intención de transformarnos, pero… mi celular sonó. Era Bella.

-¿Jacob?

-Hola Bella, ¿qué sucede?

-Pues es que Alice no tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de ti y de la manada. ¿Cómo están?, perdón por no hablar antes pero… tuvimos dificultades por aquí.

-Bien Bella, Pues, aquí amigos de los chupasangres Italianos nos visitaron, intentando asesinarnos, pero no pudieron, y para más mala suerte, mataron, no sé si te enteraste pero, esa visita costó la vida de Newton y de Jessica.

-¡¿QUÉ? Pero que sucedió, que les pasó…

-Andaban como tu cuando lo de Laurent, pero ellos no tuvieron suerte Bells.

La oí respirar profundo antes de decir- Por aquí también hubo visitas de Volterra, y tampoco pudieron con nosotros.

-Ok, Bella, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir…

-Sí Jake, por cierto, no vas a insultar a Edward

-¿Al lector de mentes? ¿Para qué? De nada me sirve…

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea, aunque lo había dicho en broma, se lo tomó en serio… algo me decía que no era la única escuchando.

-¿Qué te sucedió perro?- Esa era la rubiecita, claro, ella y la chismosa ¬¬

-Nada barbie, no tienes de qué preocuparte, gracias- dije con ironía- ¿algún otro comentario? Porque tengo que irme, voy a patrullar.

-Ok Black, pero esto no se queda aquí- me amenazó Bella- Luego me contarás largo y tendido…

-Sí, sí, adiós

Y colgué.

_¿Qué paso Jake?- ese era Embry_

_Los Cullen también tuvieron problemas con neófitos italianos._

_Ah_

_Algo me dice Jake que Bella se puso celosa- se mofó Quil. _

_¿Celosa? ¿De qué?_

_Hay Jacob, tú y tu "ingenuidad"- dijo Leah_

El tiempo se me pasó volando, casi literalmente volando. Brady y Collin iban a ir por las chicas, para que no les dijeran nada a las demás personas.

_**SETH POV:**_

Estaba algo nervioso. Qué tal si nos consideraban locos, o algo parecido. No sé que iba a hacer si ella me rechazaba.

Los vi acercarse a donde nos encontrábamos. Lessa venía con su mirada perdida en la lejanía, y Cathy veía a… Jacob. ¬¬

¿Qué tenía Jacob que yo no? Él ya había captado la atención de Cathy y a mí ni caso me hacía Lessa.

-Hola a todos- saludó Cathy y se fue a sentar con Jake.

-Hola, dijo tímidamente Lessa y se sentó junto con Brady.

Billy se acerco a Cathy y esta llamo a su amiga. –Hola chicas, mi nombre es Billy Black, mucho gusto.

-Yo soy Cathy y ella Lessa, mucho gusto.

-Siéntense. Por favor, lo que les vamos a platicar es algo delicado.

Lessa volteo hacia mí, sonrió y luego regreso su vista a Billy, una mirada confundida se posaba en su carita.

Se sentaron y vieron expectantes a Billy. Ella las vio y comenzó a platicarles las leyendas de la tribu. Cuando termino, Lessa otra vez tenía la mirada perdida en un lugar no específico, mientras que Cathy empezó a reír.

-Hay por favor. No, esas cosas no existen

-Y ¿cómo explicas a los lobos gigantes que viste en el bosque?-Refunfuño Quil

-Pues, se alimentan bien, nada más.

Lessa regresó de su lapsus y dijo- Si lo piensas bien, tiene sentido, no son las únicas leyendas que he escuchado. ¿Pero ustedes no son?… ash, no recuerdo como les dicen específicamente el nombre que les dan a los hombres que se transforman en lobos a la media noche…

-Hijos de la luna-respondí, al menos ella nos creía- Nosotros nos transformamos a placer

-Que… interesante, ¿cuántos son en la manada?

Billy estaba más tranquilo de que ninguna de las 2 fuera a mencionar aquello, Lessa porque nos creía y Cathy porque no. Que Ironías.

Y aun más de que Cathy no creyera en eso y estuviera coqueteando con Jacob y que Lessa que si creía se mantenía alejada, pensando…

No me di cuenta de que se había sentado junto ami, ya que del otro lado se encontraba Collin. –Chicos, ¿no quieren jugar soccer?

-Claro- respondieron casi todos, yo negué con la cabeza.

Todos se alejaron. Leah tampoco iba a jugar cosa que dejaba un número par de licántropos.

-Oye-escuche su voz tímida, espera… ¿me hablaba a mi?, voltee a ver atrás mío, qué tal si le hablaba a alguien más y yo respondía. Ella soltó una risita bastante baja, y me dijo- si te hablo a ti.

-Ah- ¿ah? No podía decir algo un poco digamos ¿más inteligente?

Con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro me pregunto- Tu de que color tienes el pelaje, escuche que Jake es de color ladrillo, Quil chocolate y Sam negro… espero que no lo consideres de mala educación.

-No, este… soy de color arena…

-¿tiene que ver algo eso? Digo, es que mi curiosidad es grande…

No me había dado cuenta de que intentaba mantener una charla civilizada conmigo, hasta que dijo lo último, así que respondí todas sus preguntas.

Hay, me salió algo meloso. Ya que… xD. Bueno, espero que les guste. Ando enfermita… bua.

Jajajajaja. Bueno me voy. Espero que me dejen reviews. *ojitos del gato de Shrek*.

Bueno, un beso, Sailor Júpiter de Black.


	8. Chapter 8

Ah. Muchas gracias por dejarme Review. Aquí el cap.

_**Cathy POV:**_

Ja. ¿Ellos creían que les creería una mentira de ese calibre? Licántropos, vampiros Italianos con sed de sangre, y ¡Lessa les sigue la corriente!

Este mundo estaba al revés. Ocupe el tiempo en que Seth y Lessa platicaban y que Jake se fue a jugar para meditar todo lo acontecido.

Los lobos gigantes son los chicos que están jugando y la chica que está sentada enfrente de mí. Y derivado de eso, hay muchas leyendas, como el que no cresen, se curan con facilidad, y que casi lo único que los mata es el veneno vampírico.

Y este eso de los vampiros. ¿Cómo identificar a un vampiro? Criaturas de la noche, increíblemente hermosas, rápidas y fuertes. Con lo que me imagine con lo primero, pueden ser todos los famosos de Hollywood.

-¿En qué piensas?- me sobresalte al oír su voz, ¿No se supone que estaba jugando? Me volteé y me di cuenta de que ya regresaban. ¿Tanto me había tardado pensando? Rayos. Nota mental: no te pierdas tanto en tus pensamientos.

-En, lo que me acaban de decir. Es… difícil digerirlo.

-Pero-dijo Quil- se piensa, no se digiere- y todos se echaron a reír, incluso Jacob. Me enoje. Me levante y dije:

-Buenas noches

Escuche que decían algo como, que sensible y no aguanta nada, pero no estaba de humor. Sentí unos brazos fuertes ceñir mi cintura y no necesite que hablara para saber quién era.

-Déjame

-¿Ahora qué hice?

-Nada, sólo, déjame

-Bueno… ¿mañana nos vemos?

-Mañana es sábado.

-¿Eso es un no?

-Exacto

No me dijo nada, pero se me quedo viendo con una mirada que no comprendí, era triste comprensiva… y algo más que no supe identificar.

Eso me derritió y tuve que responder: -Para que quieres verme mañana.- en vez de pregunta sonaba como acusación.

-Pues… nada más- sonrió y me dejo sin aliento.

-Ah, o… ok

-Entonces…

-¿A qué hora?- me rendí

-A la hora que tú quieras.

-A las 10. Te espero en mi casa. – Di media vuelta y me fui caminando.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, mi hermano me veía mucho.

-¿En donde estuviste enana?

-En donde tú no estabas para no ver tu carota

-Uff, ya decía que estabas de malas

-Si eso creías, no me hubieras hablado.

Corrí escaleras arriba- Un momento Jovencita, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, me tenías sumamente preocupada.

-Perdón, mami, fuí a First Beach, con Lessa, Collin, Brady, Jacob, Seth, Embry y Quil…

-De esos sólo conozco a tu amiga Lessa, ¿Quiénes son los demás?

-Unos amigos de la escuela

-Hay niña, ¿por qué no avisas?

-Le avisé a mi papá

-Eso lo explica todo, ya lo regañaré a él cuando regrese. ¿Mañana vas a salir?

-Sí…

_**Alessandra POV:**_

Estaba platicando con Seth, cuando hicieron enojar a Cathy y se fue corriendo. Genial, ahora me iba a regresar sola. Bueno, en realidad no me preocupaba eso, me preocupaba Cathy, ella siempre se metía en líos. Me intenté levantar, pero Jacob fue detrás de ella así que no me preocupe tanto.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

Miré a Seth. Fue extraño lo que sentí cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Estaba segura de que lo veía como idiota.

Pestañeé y medio conteste que sí.

Nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar. Íbamos en silencio, pero no era de esos que sentías la necesidad de llenar con cualquier tema estúpido.

Mi vista se encontraba en la hermosa playa en forma de media luna y me acorde del poema del profesor de física.

-Cuánta razón tiene…

-¿Quién?

-Jaime Sabines, un poeta… la luna es lo mejor del mundo, y ayuda a los condenados a vida…

-Que… interesante

Hablábamos en susurros, parecía que iba con el ambiente. Esa noche estaba, increíblemente, despejada, se veía la luna y unas cuantas estrellas.

Voltee y me encontré con su mirada curiosa y traviesa. Sonreí y apuesto mi cabeza a que me sonroje.

.Ya es tarde-musito- deberías regresar a casa.

-Sí, la loca de mi madre debe estar preocupada

El rió. Su risa era perfecta, sus ojos, demonios, me perdía con tanta facilidad en ellos. Su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hacía quedarte embobada… ¿Pero qué? ¿En qué estás pensando Camilla Alessandra? No, tienes prohibido enamorarte. Recuerda todo lo que has pasado por ese estúpido sentimiento, todos esos engaños y sufrimientos, debes aprender y no tropezar con la misma piedra siempre.

-Me voy…

-Te voy a dejar, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Gracias

El camino a mi casa se me hizo especialmente corto, de seguro se debía a que Seth iba bromeando y diciendo muchas tonterías. Cuando vi, ya estábamos en mi calle. El estaba dispuesto a seguir de frente, a no sé dónde.

-Am, aquí yo me quedo, no se tu si quieres ir a Forks, pero yo me quedo aquí.

-Ja, lo siento, primero debí preguntar a donde vivías.

-No importa, adiós.

_**Jacob POV:**_

Seth iba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, los demás pensaban en otras cosas y yo estaba mareado.

Cuando… Me llegó un olor bastante dulce. Seguí mi olfato sin molestarme en decirle a alguien. El rastro me llevo directamente a… un vampiro. Estaba de espaldas, pero del lado del territorio Cullen.

Iba a aullar cuando la sombra se volteo y pude percibir quien era. Era el lector mental yo-lo-sé-todo.

-Hola Jacob-saludo con normalidad

_-¿Qué pasó chupasangre?_

-Creí que ya no me ibas a insultar

_-No, es más divertido decirte así_

Soltó una carcajada muda- Eso pensé

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?-_insistí

-Pues, según lo que me dijo Bella, tuvieron visitas Italianas- no sé porque me vino la cara de Lessa a la cabeza. Ah, no era mí imagen, era de Seth. Edward, que diga el chupasangre me vio intrigado

_-¿Qué?_

-Y ¿Ella?

_-Es Lessa, la impronta de Seth…_

Él parpadeo sorprendido-¿En verdad?

_-Sí_

_-¿Edward?- el enano de Seth vino corriendo-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo moviendo la cola en señal de alegría._

-Venimos porque parece que los Voulturi no se cansan y ya supieron que su primer plan no funciono como planeaban. Alice todavía no alcanza a ver lo que planean, porque parece que ni ellos mismo saben que van a hacer… Por eso pensamos que era mejor estar prevenidos…

¡Ah! Los Voulturi vuelven al ataque… Que mal. Hola a todos. ¿Qué tal se la pasaron ayer? Digo, los que somos de México. El grito me encanto, y toda la parafernalia. Mercury, sí, tienes razón, pero ayer estuvo bien la comida. Sailor Moon, gracias por el apoyo. Bueno, muchas gracias a ls que me dejan reviews. Bueno, me voy, se cuidan y hasta la próxima actualización. Un beso. Sailor Júpiter.


	9. Adelanto del sig cap

_-¿Edward?- el enano de Seth vino corriendo-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo moviendo la cola en señal de alegría._

-Venimos porque parece que los Voulturi no se cansan y ya supieron que su primer plan no funciono como planeaban. Alice todavía no alcanza a ver lo que planean, porque parece que ni ellos mismo saben que van a hacer… Por eso pensamos que era mejor estar prevenidos…

_-Bueno ¿Y Bella?_

-Está en la cabaña con Renesmee

_-¿Qué tanto ha crecido?_

-Pues, bastante, ahorita aparenta unos 4 años

Eso era mucho.- Y ¿de qué me he perdido Seth?

_-Eh, ah, nada…_

-Edward… Ven, la pixie está teniendo una visión- grito Emmett

Se quedo en blanco- ¡Qué planean…!- hacia mucho que no veía esa cara en Edward, de odio puro, de hecho, hace mucho que no había visto a la sanguijuela.-Luego los veo, tenemos que hablar de esto, yo creo que los aliados regresaran…

**No falta decir que los personajes son de Meyer ¿no?**

**Hola gente… dejo un pequeño adelanto del capítulo siguiente. Es que mi cabeza no está muy cuerda que digamos, ya saben, no creo poder actualizar muy pronto, porque, acaba de pasar el periodo de exámenes y digamos que no me fue muy bien…**

**En fin, además, ando medio ida, Ja, eso de enamorarse quita tiempo. XD Un beso y gracias por su comprensión.**

**Sailor Júpiter de Black.**

**P.D: Dejen me aunque sea un Review, porque veo que casi no hay, en verdad que me encantaría saber que piensan del fic. Si no veo que suben los reviews, no creo continuar con la historia. Un beso y perdón, pero soy algo sentimental. Jaja, Besito y buen día, noche o tarde.**


	10. Planes

_-¿Edward?- el enano de Seth vino corriendo-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo moviendo la cola en señal de alegría._

-Venimos porque parece que los Voulturi no se cansan y ya supieron que su primer plan no funciono como planeaban. Alice todavía no alcanza a ver lo que planean, porque parece que ni ellos mismo saben que van a hacer… Por eso pensamos que era mejor estar prevenidos…

_-Bueno ¿Y Bella?_

-Está en la cabaña con Renesmee

_-¿Qué tanto ha crecido?_

-Pues, bastante, ahorita aparenta unos 4 años

Eso era mucho.- Y ¿de qué me he perdido Seth?

_-Eh, ah, nada…_

-Edward… Ven, la pixie está teniendo una visión- grito Emmett

Se quedo en blanco- ¡Qué planean…!- hacia mucho que no veía esa cara en Edward, de odio puro, de hecho, hace mucho que no había visto a la sanguijuela.-Luego los veo, tenemos que hablar de esto, yo creo que los aliados regresaran…

Y salió corriendo.

_-¿Pero qué…?- me quede en blanco a lo que Seth respondió:_

_-Yo sé, eso fue raro _

_-Sí, creo que sí_

_-Sigamos patrullando, creo que eso es mejor, además, hay que avisar a la manada y a la de Sam_

_-Buena idea_

Me quedé viendo el techo de mi recamara, rosa pastel y de forma de cuadrado, no sé porqué era rosa, si a mí es el color que menos me gusta.

-Alessandra

Bufé, no estaba de buen humor, y lo peor es que no sabía el porqué, sólo había amanecido así.

-¿Qué?

-Baja, que no te voy a estar gritando.

Hay mi loca madre. Baje las escaleras de la pequeña casa que ella había adquirido dos meses antes de mudarnos, era bastante bonita y mucho más pequeña de la que teníamos en Italia, de dos plantas y hecha de pura madera.

Verde por fuera.

Cuando llegue a donde ella estaba, la cocina, me quede en shock, mi madre habitualmente de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, tez pálida y muy pulcra, en estos momentos estaba con manchas verdes, blancas y harina cubriéndola de pies a cabeza.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado…?

-Hay Sandra, pues que estoy cocinando…

-¡cocinando!, ¡vas a incendiar la casa!

-No te burles jovencita.-sonrió- ahora, ayúdame y tráeme ese paquete de tortilla para nachos.

Pestañeé, pero fui por la bolsa, porque si ella iba, no quiero ni imaginármelo.

-¿Para qué es todo esto mami?

-Se que tienes amiguitos, así que estoy cocinando para mañana, y los invitas a comer, pues quiero conocerlos.

Hay, demonios.

Me vi en el espejo por 4° vez, llevaba una blusa blanca y un pantalón negro, muy clásico, pero en verdad que me gustaba este atuendo.

Sonreí y recordé a mi amiga Roxana, ella siempre tan vanidosa, aunque no fuera la típica que se cree mucho.

Din Don. Sonó el timbre. Baje corriendo las escaleras de madera, intentando no caerme por la velocidad a la que iba. Mi hermano estuvo a punto de abrir cuando lo empuje, me arregle y abrí.

Jacob estaba igual de apuesto que siempre y más con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Hola-dijo al ver que no respondía, pero como quería que pusiera atención, con la playera que llevaba puesta, negra que hacía que su marcado abdomen se notara.

-Hola

-¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?

-Bien, gracias- Richard abrió más la puerta y se quedo viendo a Jake.

-¿Qué paso?- me chocaba que fuera entrometido

-Nada que te importe-conteste enojada

Jacob sonrió y le dijo- vengo a buscar a tu hermana, ¿Cómo te encuentras tu?

-Hey, cuidadito con mi hermanita

-Ya…

-¿Quién es Cathy?

-Es…

-Jacob Black, mucho gusto Sra.…

-Maury, mucho gusto

-Ya me voy-dije realmente hostigada, agradecía que no estuviera mi papá, si no, el me hubiera armado una escenita muy dramática.

Cerré la puerta roja de la casa en que vivo y Salí pisando fuerte. Escuche una risa gutural a mis espaldas.

-¿qué?

-Te enojas con todos.

-Sólo poquito

Fuimos a la única heladería que hay en La Push y dimos unas vueltas por la playa. Cuando se escuchó un aullido, volteo a ver hacia el bosque y maldijo bastante bajo.

Me tengo que ir Cathy, en verdad, perdóname. Y salió corriendo.

¿Qué es lo que estaría pasando?

Salí corriendo, dejando a Cathy completamente desprotegida, eso me dejo algo inquieto, pero, debía ir.

_-¿Alguien me puede decir qué demonios pasa?_

_-No sé Jake, acabo de llegar- esa era la voz de Quil_

_El bosque se volvía un manchón de verde jade y café obscuro de la velocidad que iba._

_-¿Sam?_

_-Jake, te esperamos en el claro de siempre, estamos aquí con los Cullen. _

_-Aprieten el paso chicos, les anuncie a los de la manada que acababan de llegar- parece que hay problemas._

_-Oí una afirmación grupal- ¿Donde Jake?_

_-En el claro de costumbre._

Llegamos rápido al claro y ahí estaban todos, espere sentir una punzada de dolor o algo al ver otra vez a Bella, pero nada, lo único que me vino a la cabeza, fue la imagen de Cathy en la playa, al dejarla sola…

Sacudí la cabeza_-¿Qué sucede?_

-No sabemos bien, Alice cree que está relacionado con ustedes, pues no puede ver bien, algo que también tiene que ver con humanos…

-Vi a varias chicas, siendo apresadas por los Voulturi, no se quienes sean… una dice Bella que es tu hermana, otra según es Emily, Kim y otras dos que no reconoce… Una rubia y otra pelirroja…

A Seth y a mí se nos erizó el pelaje al adivinar quienes eran… Cathy y Lessa…

_-¿Cuándo vienen?_

-No lo sabemos-respondió el chupasangre algo exasperado- No un poco, en verdad me exaspera

_-¿Por qué?_

-La verdad no lo sé. Tal vez los Voulturi, tal vez que no sepa quiénes son, o que Bella no tenga su escudo y este algo…

-¡Edward!-Grito mi amiga con esa cara que decía que si siguiera siendo humana estaría roja como tomate. Era curioso, creía que Bella estaría un poco cambiada, algo por supuesto ilógico pues era vampiro. Suspiró y me vio con esos ojos de caramelo- Hola Jake, no es por ser entrometida… pero ¿Quiénes son?

_-Alguien está celosa…-canturreo Embry. Rodé los ojos y Edward bufó. Me pareció entretenida esa cadena de reacciones._

_-Catherin y Alessandra-respondí casi riéndome, solté un ladrido bastante parecido a una risa de verdad, pues no podía reír estando en fase._

-Dice que Catherin y Alessandra- tradujo el señor yo-lo-se-todo.

-¿Sabes que nos dejas en las mismas no perro?-intervino Emmett bastante divertido por la situación, pues lo más seguro es que también se haya dado cuenta que Bella estaba celosa.

-Ya todos se dieron cuenta Black

_-Y tu estas celoso porque ella lo esté ¿o me equivoco?_

-No

-¿No?-respondió confuso Emmett

-Es de otra cosa Emmett-

_-Cathy es mi imprimación y Lessa es de Seth- El aludido suspiró y nos mando una imagen de Lessa, bastante acaramelada. Todos volteamos a verlo_

_-Vaya, si que estás enamorado hermanito_

_-Mira quién lo dice_

_-Ya_

-La rubia… ¿estoy en lo correcto?-dijo Edward, asentí al adivinar que iba a decir de Cathy- Es la imprimación de Jake…

-Jajajajaja- soltó la barbie, a quien ni caso le había hecho- y según no te caen las rubias, y ¡Terminas imprimándote de una! Jajajajaja

Todos la veían como pobre loca…

-Y la pelirroja es la imprimación de Seth.

_Todos lo Cullen veían al Lobo arena que estaba precisamente pensando en ella… y que ni cuenta se daba que era sometido a un escrutinio bastante riguroso…_

_**Hola gente. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Bueno, ahora ya saben mas o menos lo que planean los Voulturi.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por los reviews y gracias a Firo Prochainezo por la crítica. ¡Me sirvió de mucho! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, por favor díganme que tal estuvo. Espero sus lindos comentarios. **_

_**Un beso. Sailor Júpiter. **_

_**(L)**_


	11. Raptos

Hola. Aquí dejo el capitulo. Los personajes son de Meyer.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Caminamos por el bosque, para ser franco, creí que nos encontraríamos a los perruchos esos, que por cierto apestaban, toda esta área apestaba a perro.

-Demetri, hay que apurarnos, estoy casi segura de que la tonta de Alice Cullen ya nos vio…

-Sí-secundo Alec a su hermana- además, este bosque a pesar de todos los arboles verdes y las plantas huele muy mal… puagh

Suspiré y me arrepentí, ¿qué? Esos perros nunca se bañaban o que…

Debemos buscar a las que nos dijo Aro, hay que preguntar dónde podemos encontrarlas…- dije bajo, pues no quería que nadie más nos escuchara.

Salimos del bosque, sumamente tupido de arboles enormes, salimos a una playa, en forma de media luna, era de noche, el agua parecía espejo y el cielo estaba completamente encapotado.

Había unas chicas de tez morena, cabello negro cerca, con una fogata azul.

-Disculpen- hablo Jane- ¿dónde podemos encontrar a Rachel Black, Emily Young y Kim…?

-Somos nosotras- respondió una muchacha de cabellos negros y una cicatriz horrible, ya sabía que era malo juntarse con esa clase de criaturas…

-Que agradable encontrarlas – les hable yo- nos podrían acompañar…

-¡Emily!- grito una voz femenina, los tres volteamos y vimos a otras dos chicas, una rubia y otra pelirroja, que venían caminando en nuestra dirección… estábamos de suerte.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Hay no…- musito Alice, mis pensamientos volaron a Lessa en cuanto Alice pronunció esas palabras

Edward veía a la nada, igual que Alice, eso no me decía mucho y lo que me podría llegar a informar, no era bueno.

-Ya fueron por ellas- murmuro horrorizado Edward

_-¿¡¿Qué?- fue una exclamación de toda la manada y de los Cullen_

_Empecé a temblar y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, ya iba corriendo en dirección a La Push, iba tan rápido como mis patas me lo permitían, no podía dejar que nada malo le sucediera a mi ángel…_

_Mientras recorría el camino, me llego ese olor dulce y picoso para mi nariz, helado… vampiro._

_Seguí el rastro y llegue a First Beach, una fogata estaba encendida y bolsas de mujer junto a los troncos que solían ocuparse como bancos, uno lo reconocí, Sam se lo había dado a Emily…_

_También me llegó el olor de Alessandra y el de Catherin… en un punto del bosque se mesclaban todos los olores, los de humanas y vampiros…_

_-Hay que peinar el bosque-ordeno Jacob_

_Yo temblaba como nunca… seguí el rastro y me llevo un buen rato, el olor se concentraba en un lugar… y luego nada… era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra._

O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-OO-OO-O-

Había unas personas con Emily y las chicas, no los reconocía, cuando nos acercamos escuche que decían:

-Que suerte tenemos Jane…

-sí…

Desperté en una habitación completamente blanca, en la cual nunca había estado. Todo era blanco, dando una impresión de que era una habitación circular. En el fondo, había un espejo y un closet de color café. Me bajé de la cama. Camine al espejo. Vi mi reflejo. Mis risos rojos estaban desordenados, mis ojos verdes estaban irritados y mi nariz roja. Llevaba ropa que no era mía. Tenía puesto un vestido negro, estrapless y unas zapatillas negras de tacón.

Vi a alguien reflejado en el espejo, me voltee y vi a un chico, de ojos color escarlata, bastante apuesto, de cabello café y piel completamente blanca, de unos 15 años.

-Veo que has despertado, al fin, Soy Alec Voulturi. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Alessandra-respondí inmediatamente, era extraño me atraía mucho, no más que Seth, pero, Dios, era muy guapo.

-Ven, sígueme, vamos con los amos.

Caminamos, era un lugar bastante grande, me recordaba al palacio que había en Volterra.

-Oye, disculpa ¿dónde estamos?

-Volterra- Abrió una puerta de madera, pequeña y de aspecto antiguo. Espera, alto retrocede y stop. ¿Volterra? ¿Italia? ¿Para eso fui a Estados Unidos? Bueno, de hecho, mi mamá me había llevado voluntariamente a fuerza.

Entramos por un pasillo, de esos que te llevan a una torre. Entramos y ya estaban allí Cathy, Kim, Emily y Rachel.

-Por fin, se nos une la última. ¿Saben por qué están aquí?

-No- respondió Cathy

-Bien, ustedes son una pieza clave para nosotros, pues están bastante ligados a esos… perros, perdón, Metamorfos, ya que ustedes son sus… parejas, por así decirlo.

¿Yo? Pareja… ¿De quién?- Pero, yo sólo me llevo con unos chicos…-dijo Cathy, hablando por mi también.

-Pero, si saben la leyenda, ¿no creen que les importan más que como amigas?, este mundo de mitología no es para cualquiera, de hecho, nuestras reglas dicen que cualquier humano que sepa nuestro secreto, debe morir o debe ser transformado… Pero por el momento, no haremos ninguna de las 2 cosas. Estarán en nuestro hogar hasta que los Cullen y sus queridos perritos…

-¡Esto es una trampa!- Grite cuando comprendí, antes de que alguien más pudiera reaccionar.

Todos me veían y el que nos había hablado muy cortésmente contesto:- Prefiero verlo como un… arreglo para asegurar su llegada.-Sonrió- Por cierto, Soy Aro, el es Cayo y el es Marcos…

Volví a comprender, ¿ese sería el Marcos que desterró a los vampiros y terminó convertido en uno?

-¿Me permitirías tu mano jovencita…?

-Alessandra- le di mi mano, sin pensarlo mucho, pues sabía que no sería bueno negarme.

La tomo y cerro lo ojos. Estuvo un rato así y cuando regreso en sí me dijo:

-Veo que eres de este país y ya habías escuchado algo de nosotros… todo por el festival de San Marcos. Está bien, que estés informada y no seas una humana común…- la forma en que me veía no me gustaba nada, como de esas que planean algo acerca de ti y tu ni en cuenta….

**Hola gente, sí, los vuelvo a saludar… bueno, aquí el cap. Aunque hace poco subí el cap. Anterior hace poco, lo sé, pero no me han dejado Reviews, me hacen sentir mal. Espero que esta vez me dejen comentarios. Sería lindo. Aunque sólo me pongan una carita, un puntito o algo, para saber que leyeron y si les gusta o no. ¡Vamos! No es tan mala la historia ¿o sí? Por favor, un comentario pequeñito. Beso.**

**Sailor Júpiter.**


	12. Extraños sucesos

Hola. Please vean el comentario del final. Dejo el cap.

**Todo es obra de Meyer. La trama es mía. Y bueno, algunos personajes. **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El plan no podía ir mejor. Aquí tenía una humana con bastantes conocimientos, así podíamos chantajear, que diga, negociar con los Cullen y esos… perros falderos, o la matamos, la transformamos o algún otro trato…

-Bien mi querida chica, am, Alessandra cierto- la pelirroja asintió- ven por aquí. Jane, lleva a las demás a… su "habitación"

La aludida asintió y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó a las demás humanas que fueran con ella. En cuanto salieron de la torre, regrese mi vista a esta humana, bastante curiosa. Siempre había escuchado leyendas de nosotros, los desalmados bebedores de sangre. Pero, ella no lo creía, hasta que conoció a sus amiguitos de La Push…

Sabía que Alice Cullen, la vampira más codiciada por mí, ya les había informado, pues había hecho esto con una decisión deliberada, justo para que ella lo "viera" y vengan por ellas… Así obtendré lo que quiero y muchos más beneficios.

-Demetri- en un segundo ya estaba frente mío- por favor, lleva a esta jovencita a una habitación separada, y regresa para que te de una tarea por hacer…

El asintió como siempre hacían.

La torre quedo "sola" pues estábamos los tres- ¿Qué es lo que planeas Aro?-pregunto con su tono condescendiente Marcos

-Pues, planeo "negociar" con mis "queridos" Cullen, ¿acaso no es obvio?, puesto que esta humana sabe demasiado…

-Entiendo por dónde vas Aro- mascullo Cayo, algo irritado- pero, ¿no crees que intenten hacer alguna otra cosa…?

-No les daré opción.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-En La Push-

-No puedo ver nada- se quejo la médium con esa vocecita de campanillas- tal vez estén demasiado involucrados- la pequeña Renesmee llegó corriendo hacia los brazos de su tía duenda, era impresionante lo mucho que había crecido- ¿Qué sucede mi pequeña?

-Tía, dice tía rose que si podemos ir de compras…- ja, a la rubiecita no le importaba absolutamente nada, vi que la pixie estuvo a punto de decir que sí, vamos, esa vidente era adicta a las compras- No mi niña- le dijo en un tono muy maternal- tengo que ayudar a Jacob y a los lobos…

La niña de unos aparentes 4 años, hizo un mohín de disgusto, dio media vuelta sumamente enojada, haciendo que sus rizos color cobre se agitaran y que su pequeña cara de ángel estuviera roja de la ira- Claro, te importan más ellos que tu propia sobrina… ¡Tía Rose…!- y salió corriendo hacia la otra habitación, ¡vaya! Está niña sí que estaba mimada.

-Hay Nessie- musito- ¿Se ve que no la ha consentido Rosalie verdad?- preguntó irónica- Bueno, seguiré intentando

Ok- le respondí- yo iré a informar…- pero de pronto se quedo viendo a la nada, después puso cara de horror… y eso supuse que no era nada bueno, El lector de mentes apareció detrás mío, haciendo que me sobresaltara

-¿Estás segura Alice?- la aludida asintió y volteó a verlo con una cara de terror

-¿Alguien puede decirme que carajos pasa?

-Pasa que planean chantajearnos con Alessandra, ya que como ella había escuchado leyendas de los vampiros, creen que es un peligro para nuestro mundo y que no debe existir…

-¿Qué?- grito el chico, bastante asustado por cierto, yo también me quede congelado, no quería que les pasara nada a ninguna…- También a las demás, piensan que todas saben demasiado y que si no son transformadas deberían morir…

-¡Eso sí que no!, sobre mi cadáver le hacen algo a Cathy…- me di cuenta que temblaba de pies a cabeza, y veía todo rojo…

-Tranquilo Jake- esa era Bella, vi que estaba Renesmee viéndome completamente asustada, no era mi intención que ella estuviera aterrorizada, pues aunque no caía muy en mi gracia, es la hija de mi mejor amiga… Respire profundo, intentando calmar esa furia asesina que me invadía. La debía guardar para el momento más necesario.

Sentí una ola de tranquilidad invadirme, de seguro ese manipulador de emociones hacía esto. Se lo agradecí internamente, pues no planeaba dirigirme a él.

Seth estaba a mi lado, al igual que yo, intentaba tranquilizarse, mientras que Sam y los demás seguían gritando y diciendo maldiciones afuera de la casa Cullen.

-Tenemos que ir por ellas- musite, pero mi voz sonaba amenazadora, y bastante ronca.

-Sí, pero no hay que ir sin conocimientos y sin aliados- replicó el jefe militar, ese, ¿cómo se llamaba? Jasper… creo,- esta batalla no sería nada justa si ellos tienen a toda su guardia y nosotros con esta desventaja numérica perderíamos muy fácilmente.

-Qué sugieres Jasper- dijo tranquilamente Carlisle

-Pues, obviamente, no contamos con el factor sorpresa completo…-empezaba pero Emmett, como de costumbre, lo interrumpió

-¿Completo?

-Si Emmett, podemos llevar algunos aliados…-otra interrupción

-Jasper, no vamos a involucrar a nuestros amigos a una muerte segura- le reprendió Esme- además, contamos con dones de nuestra parte-se giro a ver a Edward y a la médium- y los lobos a lo que no están acostumbrados los Voulturi, yo creo que en ese sentido tenemos una gran probabilidad de ganar- sugirió de una manera más maternal que la anterior, pero con un tono de autoridad que nunca había escuchado en ella.

-Está bien-refunfuño el aludido- pero debemos entrenar aunque sea un poco, pues ellos tienen bastantes siglos perfeccionando su técnica de batalla…-¿qué en los Cullen era habitual interrumpir?

-Pero… ¿y Renesmee?, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella? No podemos llevarla, ¿verdad que no?-dijo muy asustada Bella-

-Creo que deberíamos dejársela a Charlie- sugirió la barbie- no creo que la niña sea capaz de almorzar a su abuelo

-No- aseguro con una vocecilla bastante aguda y de campanillas la clon de Edward- yo sería incapaz de hacer eso- sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas- yo quiero mucho a mi abuelito Charlie…-comenzó a sollozar

-Oh, Tranquila Rennie, no, no, nunca dijimos eso- le aseguro la rubiecita- además, eres muy inteligente, tranquila, ¿te quedarás con tu abuelito Charlie? Nada más un tiempo pequeño.

-Sí- grito la pequeña demonio- yo me quedo y obedeceré a mi abuelito-sonrió

Creo que saco la bipolaridad de su madre. Qué horror.- Toda la manada va a ir también- dijo Sam entrando a la mansión- todos estamos dispuestos a ir, sólo porque todos queremos mucho a las chicas…-se le quebró la voz al decir lo último- digan nos que hay que hacer para que vayamos preparados y para recuperarlas

-Entre más tiempo nos tardemos en ir por ellas, más las harán sufrir- musito muy bajo la pixie, hizo que volteáramos todos en su dirección, su vista perdida otra vez…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-VOLTERRA-

-Por aquí- me dijo el tal Demetri-

Después de haber caminado unos 3 minutos, se apareció Alec, me sonrió y le dijo a mi acompañante- Yo la llevo

-Aro me mandó a mí…

-No me la coy a comer Demetri, tranquilo…

-Está bien niño, cuidado

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Regrese mi vista a Alec, ¿qué quería?- Ven, sígueme

Dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, caminamos un buen rato, en un silencio cómodo, aunque un poco extraño, pero para nada incomodo.

-Llegamos- me dijo- Cualquier cosa me avisas a MÏ, ¿está bien?

-S… sí- se me acerco y me planto un beso en la comisura de los labios- se alejo y me dedicó una sonrisa bastante ladina, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él ya se había ido.

¿Pero qué cara…? Eso definitivamente fue extraño. Suspiré y me dirigí a la gran cama blanca. Estaba confundida, muy confundida, no recordaba muchas cosas, sólo lo elemental, era como si se me hubiera ido borrando la memoria, ahorita, solo recordaba mi nombre, Alessandra, pero… ¿Y mi apellido? Ni siquiera sabía de donde era ni que hacía aquí. Había algo extraño. Podría jurar que hace rato recordaba más cosas.

Intente rememorar la última semana y no lo logré. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, el chiste es que cuando me di cuenta, Alec, (sí, para mi sorpresa recordaba su nombre) regreso a mi "habitación" con una bandeja de comida.

-Hola, te he traído algo de comer…

-EN OTRA TORRE-

-¡No puedo recordar nada!-grite con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones a las chicas que estaban conmigo, tenía una vaga idea de quienes eran, pero a cada minuto que pasaba, se me iban olvidando más cosas.

-Tranquila-sugirió una chica con unas cicatrices enormes en la cara- yo tampoco recuerdo mucho, pero mantengo la calma-

-¡Eso es porque eres anormal! ¿Qué te hace pensar qué esto es normal?- empecé a agitarme cuando regreso la chica que nos había traído aquí junto con un tipo de unos 25 a 30 años, él me sonrió y me guiño un ojo. Yo me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo, pero me sentía frustrada, no recordaba ni mi nombre. En las manos traían unas bandejas con algo en ellas.

-Coman algo, somos sus vigías, no sus torturadores

Nos ofrecieron una bandeja con comida a cada una.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunte con una gran curiosidad.

-Nada importante- dijo con voz grave el chico que estaba ahí- solo no se metan en problemas

-Yo no quiero estar aquí-se quejo una de mis acompañantes

-Pero deben hacerlo hasta que vengan por ustedes….

**Hola a todos… ¿Cómo están? ¿Apurados?, pues yo creo, porque no me han dejado opinión de ninguno de los otros dos capítulos. Me encantaría que me dejaran un pequeño comentario. Se siente muy feo no saber si les gusta o no y pues me deprimo con facilidad. Además que no estoy pasando un buen momento, con eso de que se viene época de día de muertos, no soy muy feliz. No subiré el próximo capítulo hasta tener por lo menos 30 reviews. Creo que es mucho pedir, lo sé, pero en verdad. Así se cubrirían los reviews que no me dejaron en los capítulos anteriores ¿no creen? Si no los recibo pues, pensaré en dejar la historia y yo creo que seguiré con unos que otros Shots. Bueno, creo que soy muy dramática. Pero en verdad. Por favor. Un comentario pequeñito.**

**Atte.: Júpiter. **


	13. Nueva conocida con un don conveniente

Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia, mía y de Mercurio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Demetri, han encontrado otra hibrida como Renesmee, pero ella no solo comparte sus pensamientos, ella parece que manipula las decisiones de las personas. Ve por ella y tráemela. La convenceré de que se quede con los Voulturi… ¿te imaginas lo que podríamos lograr con ese don?

-Sí amo, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo?- respondió Demetri a mi pedido

-3 días, que es lo que aproximadamente tardaran los Cullen en venir por sus pequeñas mascotas humanas

Asintió y salió.- Ah, Demetri, llévate a Santiago- Volvió a asentir.

-Aro, ¿estás seguro que aceptara?- me pregunto Marcos, con ese tono suyo de desinterés. Desde la "muerte" de mi hermana era así.

-Sí, no le convendría decir que no…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

-En Forks-

Alice estaba con esa cara que ponía cuando intentaba vernos, Jacob estaba algo histérico, yo, bueno, yo no me quedaba atrás, pues saber que Lessa corría peligro no me era muy grato.

Estaba en el jardín de los Cullen, viendo como jugaban Rose y Renesmee, no era nada del otro mundo, pero intentaba que mi cabeza estuviera lejos de lo que en verdad pasaba, pues era capaz de perder mi cordura y salir directito a Volterra o como se llame.

-Edward- nombro Alii a su hermano con su voz completamente temblorosa- No puedo ver a los Voulturis- confirmo a la vez que lo veía aun más asustada de lo que ya estaba

-¿Cómo que no los ves Alice?-le replico con un tono incrédulo Jasper- es imposible que a ellos no los veas- termino de decir, mientras Alice le devolvía una mirada hostil.

-NO los puedo ver Jazz, es como si se hubieran esfumado, no están, en ninguna de mis visiones… pero ahora puedo ver a las chicas… y eso tampoco sé porqué. Lo único que sé es que están en una torre.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba muy tranquilamente viendo desde un edificio a mi próxima presa. Hacía mucho que no cazaba. Y este tipo olía demasiado bien.

Mi cabello café ondulaba al viento y mi piel de crema brillaba muy tenuemente a la luz de la luna.

Este era mío.

Me agazapé para dar un gran brinco, cuando sentí que no estaba sola. Eso me hizo ponerme alerta. No compartiría con NADIE.

Di media vuelta y me encontré con un vampiro. Sí, definitivamente era un vampiro. Alto, de espalda ancha y bastante guapo, de ojos escarlata y cabello café oscuro.

-¿Tú eres hibrida cierto?-pregunto con un tono que pretendía ser curioso, pero parecía que sólo quería confirmarlo.

-A ti que te importa…

-Me importa porque soy un Voulturi

Ah, eso cambiaba las cosas. Me enderecé y lo vi a la cara, ¿qué carajos quería este tipo de mí?

-Soy Demetri Voulturi, acompáñame con los demás- ¿pero WTF? ¿Este tipo que se creía?, ¿que yo lo obedecería como si fuera yo estúpida? No, obvio no. Bufé y le respondí bastante irritada:

-¿Y tu nieve de que la quieres?

-Mira niñita, es mejor que me hagas caso, sería bueno que te unieras a nosotros, así conseguirás inmunidad contra Aro y pues muchas más ventajas…

-Pero a mí me gusta mi libertad.- de pronto, ya no sentí el olor del tipo que estaba a punto de cazar

¡Se había subido ya al autobús que esperaba! ¿Qué más podría salir mal?- ¡Ya ves! ¡Se fue mi presa!- le grite enfurruñada, mierda, mi garganta escocía.

-Créeme que en cuanto llegues habrá banquete en tu honor- sonrió, bueno, ¿Qué más daba? Desde que había aparentado la edad de 10 años Roxana, la vampira con la que había vivido, me había abandonado. Así que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Suspiré y me encogí de hombros. Me metí en su cabeza y le hice cambiar de opinión acerca de ir primero de caza.

-Mejor vamos primero de caza- confirmo que había funcionado mi don- hay humanas en el castillo y son bastante necesarias, así que hay que mitigar la sed primero.

Y empezamos a correr por las calles desiertas de Francia, bueno, este era un barrio bajo, así que no tardaríamos en encontrar a alguna ramera o un chulo para cazar.

Encontramos a unas rameras en una esquina de un bar. El tipo ese que era guardia de los "reyes" vampíricos se acerco a una de las chicas, eran 3, y para como estaba mi sed, era mejor que fueran 2 para mí y una para él.

Ni siquiera saludo, tomo a la primera del hombro, se la llevo al fondo, disimuladamente me acerque a ellas y en 5 minutos las dos ya estaban muertas.

-¿Ahora ya nos podemos ir?- sugirió el… vampiro de pacotilla, no me agradaba para nada. Suspiré. ¿Para qué prolongar lo inevitable?

-Vamonos….

۩ﺴ≈۩₪۩ [F] ๑۩۞۩๑๑۩ [α] [n] [n] [I] ۩ﺴ≈۩₪۩ [F] ๑۩۞۩๑๑۩

**Pues… no estoy muy segura, pero creo que aquí dejo la historia, pues aunque hay visitas, no me dejaron más que un comentario- por cierto gracias ****zOeiOs-lOqkOZ-daniizS ****por tu comentario- así que no se si les gusta y/o les interesa… así que si quieren que continúe, háganmelo saber… Porque aparte ya no me es fácil pues Sailor Moon está enojada conmigo por motivos que supongo- si supongo bien-son algo… ¿tontos? Pff., ya qué. Así que ando con crisis de imaginación y perdónenme si este capítulo no les gusto… pero ya no sabía cómo mejorarlo.**

**Un beso, Sailor Júpiter. **


	14. Chloé

WII! SI, REGRESE. LEAN X).

Los personajes son de SM la trama mía. =D

-En forks-

-Edward- comentó Alice con voz temblorosa, el aludido se quedo en blanco, igual que la pixie. Eso asustaba demasiado.

-NO- grito el chupasangre, haciendo que toda su familia junto con la manada volteara a verlo

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Seth

-Quieren matar a las chicas

-¿¡QUÉ!- gritamos todos al unísono

-Tenemos que ir por ellas- intervine

-Claro, sólo que hay que ser cautelosos- nos advirtió Carlisle

-No podemos ir todos a la vez, y ustedes solos no pueden ir- menciono Esme bastante preocupada

-Pero tampoco nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados- gruño Sam a la madre de las sanguijuelas

-Hay que pensar en qué vamos a hacer- Jasper intervino, y aparte nos mando una ola de calma, que para ser francos no nos sirvió de mucho.

-Está bien…

-En Volterra-

¡Ja! Lo único que faltaba. Claro, los reyes vivían en un palacio. LITERALMENTE hablando. Estábamos en Italia, yo estaba cayéndome de sueño, pues habíamos corrido sin detenernos en ningún momento.

-Oye, que tú seas de piedra no significa que yo también

-Vamos, muévete, ya pronto llegaremos- menciono uno de los dos vampiros que habían ido en mi búsqueda.

Suspiré frustrada, pero tenía razón. Pronto tendría un lugar donde dormir. Lo que me recodaba…

-¿Por qué me quieren?- cuestione sin ningún destinatario fijo, nadie respondió- A claro dedo, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió?-me contesté sarcásticamente

-A Aro le parece interesante tu don- musito el que respondía al nombre de Santiago…creo.

El otro vampiro, que no me caía nada bien, lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Ah- ¡Ja! Que inteligente comentario

-Ahí está- musito ¿Santiago?- El castillo

Era enorme, un palacio digno de la época donde los reyes mandaban sin ton ni son.

Seguimos el camino hasta que estuvimos adentro. Nos recibió una ¿humana?

-Buona sera, Bentornato- saludo. No entendi nada de lo que dijo, así quesolo asentí a modo de saludo.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo en donde al fondo había unaspuertas de oro, en vez de ir a esas, nos detuvimos a la mitad delpasillo, con una puerta convencional de madera. Demetri la abrió y paso, ¡vaya! Que caballerosidad. En cambio Santiago, detuvo la puerta y me hizo seas de que pasara yo primero. Le sonreí y me regreso la sonrisa.

Él si me agradaba.

Camine y llegamos a una especie de torre. O al menos eso aparentaba.

-Bienvenida Querida- Saludo un señor de cabellos negros, piel como de papel cebolla y ojos escarlata manchados de blanco- Soy Aro Vulturi- entonces dijo, ah, conque él era el famosisimo jefe vulturi.

Me acerqué con precaución, no es que le tuviera miedo, por favor, yo sola había enfrentado a hijos de la luna y había vencido. Así que… ¿Qué podía hacerme un vampiro?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó amablemente, entre más amistoso, más peligroso, o al menos eso me había dicho Roxana.

-Chloé-musite, a sabiendas de que él y todos los presentes me iban a escuchar

-Mucho gusto, ¿has descansado algo?- dijo viéndome fijamente, negué con la cabeza y volteé a ver a Demetri- Hay, te dije que la trajeras, no que la mataras de cansancio- lo reprendió de forma muy paternal.- Ahora Santiago- en un pestañeo el ya estaba enfrente mío- llévala a que descanse, pasado va a ser un día bastante intrigante- sonrió con sorna, el aludido asintió, tomo mi brazo y me guió fuera

-Tranquila- dijo bajo, casi como si no quisiera hablar- no dejaré que te hagan nada malo

Entre más tiempo pasaba con Santiago más me gustaba. Aparte del físico, que bueno, era _bastante _guapo, me trataba bien.

Y aunque sus ojos fueran rojo escarlata, había un toque humano en ellos.

Suspiré, yo esperaba que no fuera tan malo estar aquí con ellos.

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado

¡_**HOLA A TODOS! SE QUE ESTÁ ALGO CORTO, PERO NO SALÍA NADA MÁS DE MI CABEZA. BUENO, GRACIAS **__**NESS-ESMERALD05**__** POR EL REVIEW QUE ME DEJASTE. MEENCANTA TU HISTORIA. LOS QUE NO LA HAN LEÍDO BLACK SUN POR FAVOR LEANLO, ES GENIAL ^^.**_

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ SI ME DEJEN REVIEWS.**_

_**BUA! FALTA MUCHO PARA LAS VACACIONES (que exagerada, 5 días) HAY, LA VIDA ES TAN, PERO TAN CRUEL, QUE HA SALADO YA LA MIEL XD.**_

_**BUENO, ME RETIRO. ESPERO UN COMENTARIO VA?**_

_**UN BESO Y BUEN JUEVES. ANNI JÚPITER DE BLACK **_


	15. ¿Preparativos? o ¿Derrocamiento?

¿Los personajes? De Meyer. ¿La trama? Mía

-EN FORKS-

Bueno, decidido. La inmortalidad puede dejarte idiota. ¿Provocar a los Vulturi para que ellos vinieran? Eso si es estar zafado.

Suspiré. Era mejor mi idea. Ir corriendo como ellos vinieron _esa_ vez. Pero nooo. No querían exponer a su "pequeñita" demoniaca.

Bien, las dos manadas, tanto como la de Sam como la…mía…estábamos entrenando con Jasper, pues aun nos creía incompetentes para pelear- en caso necesario- con esas sanguijuelas.

Habían vuelto a reunir a los clanes y a otros más, pues los rumanos y los irlandeses creían que ya era tiempo de que los vulturi dejaran su "reinado".

Bien, todos estábamos completamente mal. Yo no quería, pero claro, Bella se había encargado de convencerme.

Sólo porque ella me conociera mejor que mis propios hermanos había sido capaz.

"_¿Crees que Catherine está feliz encerrada? ¿No te gustaría volver a verla? Además de sabes que esos no la volverán a tocar."_

Todo por Cathy.

-Vas Jacob- Grito Emmett

Todos mis hermanos habían ignorado intencionalmente mis cavilaciones, pues ellos estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de pelear con un clan tan poderoso y antiguo, además de poder regresar a nuestras chicas.

Entre al círculo como si nada. Jasper se desvaneció literalmente y apareció detrás de mí.

Antes de que se me lanzara a la yugular di la vuelta y lo tire. ¿Cómo? Ni yo mismo sé. El me dio un empujón que salí volando unos 10 metros.

Di un porrazo que de haber sido humano, me hubiera vuelto a romper todo. ME sacudí el pelambre y me puse de pie, justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque de Jasper.

Lo tome de la mano con el hocico y lo aventé lo más lejos posible. Corrí en su dirección y lo acorrale.

-BIEN, BIEN, GANASTE- dijo Esme, con un tono que dejaba ver que se había asustado de que a uno de sus polluelos le sucediera algo.

-Estuvo bien Jacob- me felicito el militar- Sólo que no te distraigas tanto.

Asentí y regrese a la fila, mientras entraba Seth al círculo para enfrentarse al mamut que tenían por hermano.

¿Qué le estarán haciendo a Cathy?

-EN VOLTERRA-

Estaba muy confundida. ¿Dónde estaba? Cada vez sentía que se me olvidaban más cosas. Aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que.

Lo único que estaba segura es que empezaba a volverme loca. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba en mi mente un aullido de lobo. Y soñaba con un muchacho, de tez morena, ojos negros peligrosos pero a la vez cariñosos. Sonrisa que quitaba el aliento.

De buen cuerpo y bastante más alto que yo.

Lo más seguro es que empezara a cobrarme factura el no dormir a mis horas. Pero tampoco era sano estar las 24 horas encerrada en una torre como prisionera.

Buueeno. Yo soy prisionera, al igual de las tipas que están conmigo. Rubia, y tres morenas.

Estoy casi segura que yo las conozco. Pero no recuerdo sus nombres. Tampoco recordaba el mío, así que no era personal.

Vaya, ni siquiera recordaba mi apariencia. Si tengo tres ojos y piel verde no lo recordaría.

-Entra aquí- dijo una voz amable

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, será temporal- Se escucho un sonido chirriante, y luego como se cerró la puerta con un golpe sordo.

Pasos. Suaves, casi imperceptibles. Del pasillo entro una chica, bastante pálida, de cabello café caoba y con ojeras que superaban a las que tenían por aquí ciertas personas.

Alzo la mirada y nos vio una por una.

-Bien, ahora entiendo porque me trajeron aquí. Aquí hay camas.- se encogió de hombros y se acerco a la cama junto a la mía. Se recostó y al instante se empezó a escuchar un suave ronquido.

No sé porque pero se me vino una historia antigua, de una condesa que secuestraba mujeres jóvenes para asesinarlas y beber su sangre.

Tal vez sería porque éramos muchas, y no rebasábamos los 30- la mayor- y los… ¿16?-la rubia- y ahora se nos había unido otra chica joven.

Sacudí la cabeza. Estaba bastante… confundida. Lobos y asesinatos de sangre. Sí, definitivamente estar encerrada tanto tiempo es malo para mi salud mental. Al menos no había visto elefantes rosas.

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida. Pero me despertaron unas voces que decían:

-Pero violaron las leyes Aro

-Carlisle es amigo mío y no quiero volver a enfrentarme a él.- decía el aludido

-Mostrarse a humanos es lo peor-reprochaba

-Lo sé- suspiró- pero también sé que lo hizo para que llevemos a las humanas hasta allá, así que cumpliremos y enviaremos sólo a unos, porque sé que los rumanos los han convencido de derrocarnos…

Chachachachaaan…! Jajaja bueno les dejo otro capítulo. Bastante cortito pero espero que les guste. Se van preparando para lo mejor. Dependiendo del número de reviews que me dejen actualizaré más pronto. ¡Por fin vacaciones! Jaja iniciaron desde el viernes, pues me las adelantaron. Pero hasta hoy me vino la inspiración para un nuevo capítulo.

Bueno, me voy, Déjenme comentarios porfa! Necesito apoyo. Ja,

Otra cosa, ¡Ya viene mi cumple! Jaja, así que si me desaparezco jueves y viernes es por eso ¿va?

Un beso

Júpiter.


	16. Batalla perdida

_Lo único mío es la trama. Y uno que otro personaje._

-En Volterra-

-Pero violaron las leyes Aro

-Carlisle es amigo mío y no quiero volver a enfrentarme a él.- decía el aludido

-Mostrarse a humanos es lo peor-reprochaba ¿Cayo? creo

-Lo sé- suspiró- pero también sé que lo hizo para que llevemos a las humanas hasta allá, así que cumpliremos y enviaremos sólo a unos, porque sé que los rumanos los han convencido de derrocarnos y eso no puedo permitirlo, así que sólo irán unos de la guardia, los que menos tengan probabilidades de sobrevivir, junto con la nueva, que aunque sea un don útil, no es lo más necesario. No quiero bajas importantes en nuestras filas.

-Está bien- dijo otra voz con cierta renuencia- manda a Santiago, Corin, Alexandra, Afton, Chelsea…

-A Chelsea no la pienso mandar- contesto en tono cortante el tal Aro, ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero seguí escuchando- Bueno, tal vez mi querido Demetri, ¿a quién más recomiendas mandar?

-A Jonathan, Kristen, Raúl…

-Sí, está bien, diles a todos ellos que vayan a la torre para seguir instrucciones, tú serás encargado Demetri- hubo un silencio pequeño- si todo sale mal, que va a pasar, sales de ahí en ese mismo instante, pero es que no quiero dejar el ejercito en manos incompetentes, sólo hazlo Demetri.

Hubo un suspiro, con mezcla de bufido, pero supongo que fue una afirmación pues dijo otra vez Aro- Gracias.

Me levante y vi que la humana junto a mí también había escuchado. Me iban a mandar, sólo porque no me conocían.

Se abrió la puerta y me senté en la cama de inmediato. Entro el vampiro que más mal me caía, me veía feo.

-tú, ven- me dijo señalándome con uno de sus dedos

-No te han dicho que señalar es de mala educación ¿verdad?- le respondí con sorna.

-A ti que más te da mi educación- contradijo el muy estu…estúpido. ¿Por qué frenarme por él?

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me puse en pie. La humana no sabía fingir, pues respiraba con velocidad, como si temiera algo.

Era curiosa. Me recordaba en cierta forma a Roxana. Pelirroja y pálida. Ayer había visto sus ojos, verde manzana. Bastante raros.

Demetri ya había dado media vuelta y caminaba fuera de esa torre-cárcel. Pase junto a una morena con una cicatriz horrible, como de garras. La tenía en su cara, de un tono más oscuro que su piel. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Bueno, al final de cuentas, ni sabía, ni me interesaba. Por ellas iba a sacrificar mi inútil existencia.

Seguía en la luna cuando alguien tomo mi mano. Reaccioné por pura inercia, quitando mi mano, cuando me di cuenta que era Santiago.

Me sonrió y volvió a tomar mi mano. Era bastante extraño todo esto.

Sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas. Se ensanchó mi sonrisa.

-Oí que tú y yo vamos a ir a una misión juntos-dijo con voz tierna

-Sí, pero, ah, bueno, luego te explico.- sus facciones se tornaron confusas.

Lo jalé al interior de la torre y ya estaban todos reunidos. Aro me sonrió.

-Bien, todos reunidos, vamos a explicarles- sonrió como si estuviera orgulloso- Bueno, los he reunido porque confío plenamente en ustedes. Van a llevar a las humanas de regreso con… Los Cullen. Pero ellos cometieron una falta horripilante. SE MOSTRARON A LOS HUMANOS- muchos inhalaron como si se hubieran espantado de sobremanera, yo sólo rodé los ojos, haciendo una mueca que pudo haber pasado por decepción- Así que ustedes mis jóvenes amigos, van a encargarse de darles su merecido castigo. ¡Vayan! ¡Espero no haya bajas en pelea! Cuídense y regresen pronto.

Tan pronto termino de decir esto, todos comenzaron con euforia a planear todo. Demetri habló:

-Yo soy el encargado así que síganme, Raúl, tú ve por las humanas. Vamos a organizarnos bien.

-En Forks-

Seguíamos entrenando. Ahora que Alice no podía ver a los Vulturi, estábamos más alerta.

Los vampiros más experimentados nos daban consejos. Cuidar la espalda y costados más que el frente.

Jacob estaba pensando en Cathy, y lo comprendía, yo no dejaba de pensar en mi pelirroja.

Solté un suspiro y sentí un olor dulce y frío, me picaba la nariz. No era conocido.

Edward se quedo quieto y soltó:

-Llegaron

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?- susurró Carlisle

Todos aun confundidos nos formamos igual que la última vez que los habíamos enfrentado.

-Te lo dije Santiago, era una trampa-susurró una voz femenina, con un miedo incontenible.

-Ustedes, no se muevan- ordenó una voz masculina, potente y carente de emoción.

Se volvió a escuchar cómo se re anudaba la marcha. Salieron de entre los árboles varias capas, pero no tantas como esperábamos.

-Aro se enteró de que lo queríamos derrotar, así que envió a sus peores, por así decirlo, luchadores.

-Eso es trampa- rugió Emmett

También salieron otras capas de color blanco, pequeñas y menos ágiles que ellos. Aunque estaba en fase sonreí al reconocer el aroma de Alessa.

Ese olor a vainilla y almendras que había alucinado.

También estaban Cathy, Emily, Kim y Rachel.

Pero hubo un problema. Paul, el siempre impulsivo se abalanzó contra el vampiro que los encabezaba.

Este lo esquivo con agilidad y Paul, como era de esperarse, se estampo con uno de los enormes árboles que existen en este frondoso bosque.

Hojas verdes y amarillentas cayeron encima de él. El enorme vampiro alzo la mano y la bajo.

Todos reaccionaron a esa orden, abalanzándose en nuestra dirección. Fácil eran 20 vampiros.

Bueno, 17, ya que el que daba órdenes se veía que sólo iba a supervisar y otros dos se quedaron quietos.

Las chicas estaban muy alejadas, lo cual me alegró mucho.

Ataqué a un vampiro bastante grande, pero como estaba distraído intentando luchar con mi hermana, le destrocé la cabeza en cuestión de segundos.

Esta escena se repitió muchas veces, pues Jasper se había encargado de entrenarnos lo suficiente.

De pronto, vi como dos de las capas se abalanzaban encima del "director de obras" y lo destrozaban parte por parte.

Entre los dos lo tomaron y lo aventaron en la fogata que Maggie había encendido.

Corrí a donde estaban las chicas y reconocí a Ale, pero se veía mal.

Unas ojeras enormes, su piel más pálida de lo normal y más demacrada, temblaba muchísimo.

-Santiago, rápido, devuélveles la memoria- reconocí la voz, la que había hablado antes de aparecer en una formación perfecta.

Sentí a mis espaldas a mis demás hermanos. La capa gris más grande se acerco y se las quedó viendo un minuto más o menos.

Las 5 se desmallaron. Carlisle llegó corriendo y las empezó a revisar. El vampiro que estaba oculto debajo de la capa, se la quitó.

También llegó la vampiresa que lo acompañaba. No me fijaba muy bien en todo, pero eso sí lo noté.

Lo único que veía era Lessa.

El verla en el estado en que la habían traído me enfermaba.

Esto merecía mi venganza. ¿Cómo maltratar a un ángel?

¡HOLA! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Hoy es jueves. Me dejaron 2 reviews. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Y por cierto. Me dejaron un link ¡y no se pudo abrir! ¡Perdón!

Bueno, como estaba de buenas y el viernes es noche buena y mi cumpleaños, dejo hoy el capítulo, pues me ausentaré esos dos días (24 y 25) Primero por la borrachera y luego por la cruda xD.

Espero se la pasen incre. Espero me cuenten que le pidieron a Santa Claus. Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capi. Salió de la nada.

Bueno, FELICES FIESTAS.

Un beso. Júpiter. ^^


	17. Desiluciones

Estaba muy desorientada… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué todo era color rojo? Escuchaba mucho ruido a mí alrededor. Era extraño.

De pronto, escuche un grito que reconocería aquí y en china.

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritaba la voz de mi mejor amiga. Era la voz de Alessandra.- ¡Dije que me sueltes Seth! ¡No quiero que ninguno de ustedes me vuelva a dirigir la palabra! Ni Cathy, no los quiero volver a ver.- y se escucho un portazo.

Quise levantarme corriendo y salir detrás de ella, pero no encontraba ningún músculo a mi completa disposición. Bueno, a penas si encontraba los pulmones.

Busque con todas mis fuerzas una salida a este cuarto de color rojo mate. Me sentía atrapada.

-Está despertando- susurró una voz nada conocida…

-¿Cathy?- ¿Jake? Me pregunte a mi misma

-Te reconoció-cuchicheo la misma voz- será mejor que vaya a consolar a Seth, porque no queremos lobos suicidas por aquí.

Escuche un suspiro y luego nada. Sentí una cálida mano tomar la mía. Sentí un apretón en ella.

-¿Cathy? Dime que tu no me vas a dejar… yo te quiero mucho…- me dijo en el oído.

En ese instante e sentí eufórica. Yo me había enamorado de Jacob Black. Completamente e irreversiblemente. Y él, bueno, al menos me quería.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi rostro… pómulos, mi nariz, mis labios… ahí se detuvo un instante.

Y encontré los músculos encargados de mover esa pequeña porción de mi cuerpo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho- susurré apenas audiblemente, esperando que me escuchara.

Escuche un exclamación de sorpresa y su voz volvió a la vida- ¿Cathy?

Poco a poco sentí como mi cuerpo era mío otra vez. Y que no sólo estaba atrapada en él. Parpadeé por la luz que me deslumbró.

Pero, eso no fue una molestia constante, pues el rostro más bello cubrió esa molesta luminosidad.

Él sonreía.- ¡Cathy!

Sólo alcancé a suspirar, pues me encontraba exhausta. Volví a cerrar los ojos, pero una milésima de segundo los abrí por la sorpresa al sentir los labios de Jake, amoldándose perfectamente con los míos, exigiendo una respuesta de mi parte.

Como pude, le devolví el beso, era como había imaginado. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse cada segundo que pasaba.

Sentí sólo la punta de su lengua en mi labio, y ni tarda ni perezosa la hice encontrarse con la mía.

El beso empezó a subir de tono, pero mi debilidad lo apago. Se separó de mi solo porque sintió que yo empezaba a tener falta de oxigeno.

Pero su frente seguía pegada a la mía. Es estaba torcido.

Capte que yo estaba acostada. En un cuarto que no conocía.

-¿En dónde estoy?- le pregunté

-En la casa de unos amigos- me respondió con una sonrisa en su bello rostro y sus manos jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.

-¿Qué paso con Lessa?- apenas con un hilo de voz pude decir, pues me dolía que a mí tampoco me quisiera ver

El puso una cara de cautela que supe que no me iba a decir todo.

-Pues… está enojada por lo que pasó, pues ahora siente que los vulturi van a obligarla a convertiste en vampiro…

-Eso es ridículo- repliqué

-Ella no lo ve como tú- me contesto confundido

-Con tal de estar contigo… bueno, no sé qué haría- confesé algo sonrojada

El volvió a sonreír- Que bueno…

**Lessa**

Yo no me transformaría en algo que bebe sangre y con tal de ser los más poderosos, secuestrar y matar a diestra y siniestra.

No, eso estaba mal. Lo único que no me gustaba de mi decisión es que tendría que dejar de ver a Seth… Que no sé que me había hecho para que lo hubiera recordad aunque me habían borrado la memoria.

Bufé molesta. Mi mamá me había recibido llorando y me había castigado hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Sí, faltaban 2 años.

Había desaparecido las dos semanas de vacaciones de navidad. Bueno, al menos no había perdido clases.

_¡Lo siento! Lo sé, me tarde mucho, pero estuve medio… medio… ida. Ja._

_Y ahora creo que este me salió un poco meloso… todo por culpa de… aja bueno seguía…_

_Perdón, pero es que el cambio de semestre, (si, ya no voy en 3° semestre, si no en cuarto, pero de todos modos voy en 2° de prepa ¬¬) me tiene medio ida, sobre todo por el estu… cambio de materias._

_Lo siento, a demás tuve una crisis de inspiración y gracias MusicBlack95 por la idea para este capítulo._

_Y a los que también leen un ángel enamorado perdón, pero a ver si puedo pronto actualizar, que con este 14 de febrero no al pasaré sola al 100%, espero que me haga inspirarme cierta persona…_

_Aja siguiendo con otro tema, espero que me dejen un comentario, ¿Por favor? ¡Por fa! Ayúdenme a tener inspiración. Un beso y que los llenen de regalos este 14… _

_Anni_


	18. Dejando el pasado, nuevo comienzo

_¿Los personajes? La mayoría de Meyer, los demás de mi pobre y sobreexplotada cabeza._

Era extraño.

En cuanto pise la escuela, a pesar de mi resolución de no volver a enredarme con seres mitológicos, no pude evitar buscar a Seth con la mirada.

Y lo vi. Con Jacob, Embry, Collin y Cathy.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de él, y sentí una urgencia por ir donde él estaba y abrazarlo.

No. No podía ser débil.

Sé que un día después de la tormenta y cando menos piensas sale el sol.

Así que debía esperar a que ese día llegara.

Me seguí caminando derecho al salón y después recapacite. No me llevaba con nadie más.

Entre como si fuera nueva, con miedo e indecisión. Nadie me veía, era como si fuera transparente, pero hasta donde yo sabía, la carne de burro no lo era.

Me acerqué con Becket (desconocía el nombre del tipo) y lo saludé de la forma más normal que pude:

-Hola

Volteó a verme incrédulo. El chico había intentado hablar y salir conmigo al principio del año, pero no había podido. No era feo, su piel cobriza era perfecta, grandes pestañas tupidas negras y ojos marrón eran hechizantes.

No era tan alto como Seth, pero a lo mejor el 1.80 de estatura si lo alcanzaba. Tampoco era enclenque, y bueno, las playeras que llevaba se le veía marcado el abdomen.

-Que milagro que hablas- me contesto entre incrédulo e indeciso.

-Sí verdad, este, pues…

-¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto insinuando que sólo por eso le había hablado

-No, en realidad no- contesté

Se me quedo viendo unos segundos con sus cejas negras enarcadas.

-Entonces…

-Pues… quería hablar con alguien, no sé si te moleste que esté aquí contigo

Tenía que admitirlo, el chico me ponía nerviosa, la playera negra de manga larga le ajustaba perfecto y bueno… el pantalón de mezclilla hacía que partes de su cuerpo de mostraran bastante bien.

Él parpadeó sorprendido-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Primero me bateas y luego quieres hablar conmigo?-

Rayos, era resentido.- Emm, pues, sólo quería tener con quién hablar- suspiré un tanto frustrada- pero si quieres, mejor me voy-que confusos eran los hombres

-No, es que, no te entiendo- genial, bueno al menos teníamos eso en común ¿no?- no me molesta que estés conmigo, hoy no va a venir Daniel, así que si quieres, puedes sentarte conmigo

Le sonreí, así me quitaría estar con Cathy al menos esta clase.

-Gracias

Toda las clase me la pasé hablando con él, sabía que todos nos veían raro, pero no me importó mucho. Podía sentir una mirada en específico sobre mí. La de Cathy.

Al sonar la campana me puse nerviosa, pero intentaría de nuevo con la misma táctica en todas las clases.

-Oye- me detuvo Richard (había averiguado que así se llamaba, con burlas por su parte)-¿Te molestaría almorzar al rato conmigo?- con su mano pasando por su cabello café oscuro me dejó atontada, me había gustado mucho

-Esté… no, me toca inglés…-empezaba a responder, el sonrío y me dejo sin aliento

-Entonces paso por ti a esa clase

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Caray, en una sola clase me había dejado atontada.

**Seth**

En la hora del almuerzo Cathy llegó bufando y se sentó en las piernas de Jake. Nada ya tenía sentido para mí. Sólo el haber visto sus ojos en la mañana me había reconfortado, pero saber que sólo así podría contemplarlos, me dolía y mucho.

-Alessandra me evito toda la mañana- se quejó la rubia en general-

Suspiré, escuchar su nombre era bueno y malo a la vez.

De pronto me llegó su olor… combinado con colonia masculina

Me volteé y la vi… con Becket.

Su cabello rojo fresa estaba perfectamente peinado con risos y un fleco estilo años 70's pero se le veía bien. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda estaban viendo al tipo que venía con ella y una sonrisa adornada su bello rostro.

Tragué en seco cuando vi sus manos unidas. Él cargaba su mochila.

La llevó a donde estaban todos sus amigos. Ella vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla y un sweater verde limón, con zapatos del mismo color.

Envidie a Becket como nunca lo había hecho, al punto de querer transformarme y matarlo por tenerla con él.

-¡Seth!- me gritó alguien- ¡Carajo Seth! Tranquilízate hermano, sí estás con esa actitud, menos querrá volver a hablarte- me dijeron, pero no podía identificar la voz. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Ella volteó en ese momento y sus ojos volvieron a toparse con los míos. Deje de temblar automáticamente. Le sostuve la mirada.

Volteó cuando Becket se volteaba para ver lo que sucedía. Ella negaba con la cabeza mientras reía.

Le paso un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacía sí.

Me levanté y salí corriendo para no hacerle daño a nadie.

Y en cuanto estuve completamente seguro de que nadie me veía, me transforme.

¡Por fin pude volver a actualizar! Perdón la demora, pero semana de exámenes, dos semanas de castigo y después que no me dejaba subir el capitulo Fanfiction, fue todo un alboroto.

Ya tengo otro capítulo, pero no sé si subirlo con este o la otra semana…

En fin, espero que me dejen un comentario y me disculpen ^^

Espero estén bien

Anni


	19. Chapter 19

Personajes son de Meyer, la historia mía… sólo mía

Había volteado a ver a Seth por pura rutina… y bueno, porque lo necesitaba. Al encontrarme con sus ojos mi mirada no pudo desengancharse de esos ojos que desde la primera vez…bueno segunda vez que los había visto me habían hipnotizado.

Richard volteó ligeramente y me pregunto:-¿Qué es más interesante que yo?

No pude evitar una carcajada.- Pues muchas cosas- respondí medio en broma, aunque el lobo que había abandonado, era mucho más interesante que él

-Jajaja, ok- y rodeó mi cintura con un brazo. Me sentí incómoda.

-Si no te molesta, ¿me podrías soltar?- susurré

-Ah, claro perdón- murmuro de vuelta Becket

-Gracias

No tenía ganas de entrar a clase. Me mordí el labio. Sabía que si me cachaban volándome las clases iban a mandar a llamar a mamá y ella me iba a asesinar.

Por otro lado, no tendría el tedio de costumbre, aunque no sabía qué hacer.

Opté por no entrar a mis dos últimas clases.

Sonó el timbre y a ellos les tocaba en el edificio del lado opuesto así que en cuanto estuve fuera el perímetro de visión de los chicos, salí con rumbo al bosque.

Esperaba no perderme, porque ahora ya nadie iría en mi búsqueda.

El bosque se parecía tanto entres sí.

Arboles con las copas muy altas de un color verde olivo mezclado con jade. La tierra café enmohecida y con piedras de unos grises con un poco de musgo

Las mismas plantas que crecían al ras del suelo repitiéndose con un patrón constante.

Respire profundo y ese olor a vegetación y a sal de mar inundó mis pulmones.

Recordé que así olía Seth.

Torcí el gesto. Intenté pensar en cómo olvidarlo, pero llegué a la conclusión de que entre más intentara olvidarlo, más lo iba a tener presente en mi mente-

En eso iba cuando tropecé con algo. Escuche ruidos y me asusté.

Me levanté del piso lodoso para encontrarme frente a frente con un gran lobo de color arena.

MI lobo arena.

Parpadeé y me intenté acercar. Él retrocedió un paso.

Como mi costumbre marcaba, mis dientes fueron a mi labio inferior.

-Sí, supongo que me lo merezco- susurré sólo para mí.

El lobo dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los arbustos.

Me dejé caer allí mismo donde estaba. Me senté y rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos. Recargue mi barbilla en mis rodillas.

-De todos modos, no me merecía nadie como él, tan atento y cariñoso. Sé que me arrepentiré de mi decisión, y ahora mismo está sucediendo, pero a él tampoco le convengo. Digo, una simple humana nada especial con un chico misterioso y aparte muy guapo no es buena combinación.

En fin. Nada en este mundo es perfecto.

Cuando acabe con mi monólogo, una lágrima solitaria descendió por mi mejilla.

No sentí movimiento alguno, ni escuché el ruido de las ramas al ser pisadas. Sólo sentí una mano recorrer mi espalda, dándome consuelo.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con la mirada de Seth.

Tuve el impulso de lanzarme a sus brazos a llorar como niña chiquita. Y no lo pude evitar.

Los sollozos que salían de mi garganta no los podía evitar. Entre más intentaba callarme, más fuertes salían.

Unos brazos cálidos me rodearon por completo y no me sentí incomoda como hace rato.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero no me soltó hasta que se me secaron los ojos.

-Qué pena- le susurré

Él solo negó con la cabeza y su mano paso por toda mi mejilla y la dejó a un costado de mi cara.

De forma automática apoyé mi cara.

-Nada de lo que dijiste tiene coherencia Lessa.

Me lo quedé viendo con cara de What?

-Verás…

Sé que está cortito, pero para el próximo (que ya casi acabo) es de suma importancia. No creo ya que aparezca Cathy y para el próximo capítulo salen los Cullen.

Espero estén bien y me dejen un comentario, que de que subí la historia me puse depre… Un beso Anni


	20. Chapter 20

La historia disque es mía, ja, los personajes son de Meyer… o eso quiere hacernos creer xD

-Nada de lo que dijiste tiene coherencia Lessa.

Me lo quedé viendo con cara de What?

-Verás…

Pero de pronto, enmudeció.

Me vio con ojos extraños, con emociones mezcladas.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté aun con voz rota

-Es que… ya no quieres nada que ver conmigo, así que mejor lo dejo por la paz…

-No Seth, dime, sabes, nos trataremos como solo dos simples y mortales humanos, así tal vez sea todo más fácil- le sonreí lo mejor que pude

El se río.

-Entonces menos puedo decirte, mejor para que te calmes vamos por un helado- me invitó, quería estar con él así que me contenté con eso

O-o-o-o-o-o

EDWARD

Alice….

Esa pequeña duende empezaba a fastidiarme. No me quería enseñar sus últimas visiones, por unas estaba contenta y por otras un tanto molesta

Por más que intentaba leer qué demonios sucedía ella sólo pensaba en la canción que había sido del mundial. Eso no me era muy grato.

-A…-abrí la boca pero la duende me calló

-No, no te voy a decir, las buenas te enterarás pronto, lo presiento- sonrió ella, de pronto se puso seria- y las malas… no están definidas, así que no quiero alarmar a nadie, y tu deberías ayudarme

-Cuanto apuesto a que son mis adorados Vulturis-entró diciendo Chloé

-Pues sólo diré que están muy enojados con lo que pasó con Demetri- respondió encogiéndose de hombros Alice

-Neh, se lo tenía merecido, eso y más- Chloé podía llegar a ser tan… ella

-Pues sí, pero ahora sé que se querrán vengar- aporté mi idea torciendo el gesto

-Pues sí eso quieren aquí estamos- concluyó la nueva Cullen

Aun no me adaptaba a la idea de que Santiago ex vulturi se hubiera vuelto un Cullen.

A Bella y a mí nos costaba trabajo creerle. Pero aun así se estaba portando bien. Pero me había dado cuenta que Santiago ("Santi" para Chloé y Ren) sólo lo hacía por la primera, aunque ella ni cuenta se diera.

Me daba un poco de risa que a Santiago siempre lo cachaba pensando en Chloé de forma muy romántica (casi como yo pensaba en Bella) y ella siempre que pensaba en él, lo asemejaba con el padre que nunca tuvo, en fin.

Lo único bueno que se hubieran integrado era que ahora sabíamos tácticas de pelea Vulturi y como los entrenaban.

De pronto mientras cavilaba me llegó la voz mental del perro, o sea de Jacob.-_Sanguijuela, se que puedes oírme-_ rodé los ojos ante ese pensamiento- _así que te preguntaré de una vez, ¿no has visto a Seth? _

Parpadeé sorprendido, me encaminé a donde venían los pensamientos- No- conteste- ¿por qué? ¿Debería haber venido?

-_No precisamente, pero como está deprimido y en estado emo, creí que había venido para acá, y aparte no lo encontré en ningún lado, no está en fase…-_

Pero de pronto oímos la voz mental de Seth y los dos soltamos un suspiro de alivio.-_ ¿Dónde andabas muchacho?-_preguntó en un tono que nunca había oído del pulgoso, muy paternal

Nos enseñó unas imágenes demasiado acarameladas, con una "Lessa" con nariz roja pero con una sonrisa franca y que reía con Seth

_-¡Se reconciliaron!-grito mentalmente el can_

Seth y yo pegamos un brinco por el volumen.-Claro, déjame sordo-le reclame al chucho

_-Algo así- asintió el cachorro de la manada- pero lo importante es que ya me habla, no quiere saber nada más de lobos-dijo con un mohín _

_-_Todo mejorará- le consolé

_-Espero-replicó_

-¿Papá?- gritó la voz de mi pequeña Ren

-Me voy- le dije más a Seth que a Jacob, pero en sí me despedí de ambos

_-¿Y qué? ¿Te aplaudo, te hago mole, te cierro la calle, te traigo payasos…? – contesto Jacob con un tono sarcástico_

_-No le hagas caso- me dijo Seth- adiós y saluda a la peque de mi parte_

Asentí y le sonreí al lobo color arena.

Di media vuelta y corrí donde la voz de Ren estaba.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

LESSA

Entré en mi rosada habitación. Mi madre me había cambiado el closet, bueno la ropa, ahora que iba a empezar (según ella) la temporada de calor.

Me recosté en mi cómoda cama.

-Entonces menos puedo decirte- seguí rondando por mi cabeza eso. ¿Por qué no me podía decir si ya no quería saber nada de lobos?

Me sentí mal, yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él como para perderme de uno de sus secretos.

Mi labio se volvía a encontrar entre mis dientes. Son una sonrisa recordé lo que me dijo de este gesto:

_Flash Back_

_Te ves muy linda cuando lo haces-susurró_

_-¿Cuándo hago qué?- pregunte mordiendo mi labio inconscientemente_

_-Eso-señalo_

_Sonreí tontamente y estoy segura de que me sonrojé, ya que él se río_

_-Eres muy bonita- musitó tan bajo que no estaba segura de que hubiera escuchado bien_

_Fin Flash Back_

Suspiré. Al menos parecía que le resultaba bonita. Sonreí porque habíamos quedado de ir a port Angeles a bailar a un antro.

Yo estaba emocionada. Ir sola con él… iba a ser muy bueno.

Sería el viernes.

La perspectiva de lo que pudiera suceder, parecía alentadora.

_Lo siento, no pude evitar ponerlo a suspensión. Pff, esta semana estuvo horrible… muy pesada. Pero ya tengo otros 3 capítulos… no sé qué hacer con ellos…si dejarlos como están o cambiarles algo o algo así. ¡Dejen me sus opiniones! ¡Por favor! Gracias a los que sí me dejan. No subiré cap. A menos que tenga 2 o 3 reviews. ¿Sí? ¡Gracias!_

_Anni_


	21. Penúltimo Capítulo

Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama mía... o eso parece... hahahaha

* * *

Hoy viernes saldría con Seth, aunque no tuviera a Cathy para celebrar al menos se los había dicho a mis amigas, Roxy, Jazmín, Kate y Kate II.

Ahora me juntaba con las "payasas" pero ahora que sabía cómo eran no tenía que nada que ver. Mis nuevas amigas son... Sí un poco creídas

pero muy buenas amigas y que si se meten contigo se los lleva la fregada.

Suspiré. Hoy por la tarde saldría con Seth y mi madre me había dado permiso regresar en la madrugada, no después de las 5am.

Yo me había quedado así de o_o, sólo porque se lo había pedido directamente Seth.

Así que pasaría a mi casa a cambiarme y por otra muda de ropa para irnos de "antro"

Eso sonaba raro en mí. Nunca había salido a una y no era muy afecta a eso.

Sonó el timbre y yo salí corriendo con rumbo a los vestidores.

Me puse mi pantalón de mezclilla y el sweater. Me medio peine y salí con un ligero temblor para encontrarme con mi Dios griego personal.

El estaba fuera del gimnasio esperándome sólo a mí.

Sonreí al verlo.

-¿Pasamos a mi casa?- le pregunté

-Claro, de paso saludo a tu mamá…-y se quedo callado con una sonrisa

Me le quedé viendo con una ceja enarcada, y la boca ligeramente torcida.

-¿Qué tiene mi mamá?

-Nada, nada, vámonos-me susurró con una sonrisa

No estaba segura de si sentía algo más que una amistad por mí o sólo lo hacía por molestarme. No es que me haya sucedido Pff, para nada ¬¬.

Se subió el primero a la moto y me quede unos segundos admirándolo.

Llevaba puesto una playera gris claro con un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado se veía increíblemente bien, ya que las dos prendas se pegaban a él dejando ver su muy buen cuerpo.

Yo no me debía ver muy parecida y menos sexy como él al estar montado en la moto. Lo más seguro es que me viera patética a su lado.

Paliducha y de un cabello rojo medio encendido. Como color entre vino y sangre.

Delgada pero no mucho.

Suspiré frustrada. Me tendió un casco y lo sopese un rato entre mis manos.

-¿Qué? Sé qué no es de tu color favorito y es un poco grande, pero de todos modos sirve para proteger lo que más me importa

Me hice la desentendida y me lo puse, no sin hacer una mueca. Me subí a la moto y me abrecé fuertemente a Seth.

Me acorde de una canción de una película Italiana, que decía algo así…

Amore nel mercato deve comprare e comprare

perché un giorno si paga e che non costi

e prenderà la strada della felicità

(en el mercado del amor hay que comprar y comprar porque algún día te pagarán y verás que no costará y te llevará al camino de la felicidad)

La película no había sido de mi agrado, pero la canción me había gustado. Era gracioso, pues en esa película nadie terminaba feliz.

En fin.

Yo ahora sabía que esa parte de la canción decía mucha verdad, pues ahora que había comprado parecía que me pagaban con el mismo afecto. O eso creía.

Iba pensando en esa película. Matilde se llama.

-Ya llegamos- me dijo Seth

Desorientada, me quité el casco y se lo entregue. Intenté peinarme un poco pero el viento hizo que no se quedara quieto mi cabello.

Solo escuche su risa.

Camine algo enfurruñada hacia mi casa, no lo escuché venir así que para cerciorarme me iba a voltear, pero me abrazó por detrás.

-No te enojes, ¿no ves que te vas a arrugar más pronto?- Su cara estaba recargada en mi hombro izquierdo, volteé sólo un poco, aunque mi corazón iba a mil por segundo.

Intenté soltar una respuesta ingeniosa y sarcástica pero mi cerebro no trabajaba tan bien con un distractor tan grande y tan cercano a mí.

-Ya, ok, no me enojaré-medio contesté, pues él no me soltaba

-Que bueno, aunque te ves muy linda cuando te enojas-me dijo con un tono jocoso

-Sabes, cuando llegan a decir eso, es extraño-repliqué

-¿Llegan a decir?- pregunto él con una fiera curiosidad en los ojos

-No eres el primer chico que me dice que me veo bien cuando me enojo- suspiré sarcásticamente

No contestó.

Me mordí los labios pensando en _él_ el idiota que me había roto el corazón.

No… no debía hacerlo, este era un nuevo libro en mi vida, un nuevo capítulo, donde había cosas inesperadas y sorprendentes y donde lo normal no era cosa de todos los días.

Al llegar el porche de la casa, Seth me soltó y mamá abrió en ese mismo instante la puerta. Supongo que la escuchó acercarse.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludo casi con euforia- ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí Seth!

-Gracias señora, también es agradable verla-saludó cortésmente mi acompañante

-Voy a cambiarme- le dije a mi madre, que empezaba a profundizar en una plática con Seth

-Este… si hija, no tardes, entonces, ¿Cómo está tu madre?...-siguió mi progenitora

Subí las escaleras con rumbo al baño. En la mañana me había duchado, así que me lave la cara viéndome en el espejo.

El baño era exactamente igual que el que teníamos en Italia. De color azul turquesa, con una bañera y la cortina de un azul más claro.

El lavabo y el escusado blancos.

En cuanto acabé, fui a mi cuarto por algo diferente para vestir. No me había dicho a donde iríamos. Pero sabía que saldríamos de La Push.

Me asomé a la sala y le pregunté a Seth-¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Pues… si a tu madre no le incomoda, a Port Angeles o a Seattle-contesto el encogiéndose de hombros

-Sería mejor Seattle,-contestó mi madre sin pensarlo- Lessa no lo conoce

-Seattle será-contestó viéndome a mí- Tapate, porque allá hace un poco más de frío

Asentí y subí a mi habitación. Tomé unos leggins en gris claro, una playera larga de color gris con rayas blancas, encima un abrigo negro con un estampado en blanco que hacía verse de un tono gris, botas negras. El abrigo tenía una cintilla muy delgada en rojo así que tomé mis guantes rojos con blanco y con eso arme mi conjunto.

Me delineé los ojos de negro y un poco de mascara de pestañas transparente. Brillo rojo y con eso estuve lista.

Recordé la última navidad en Italia. Bueno, la anterior. Sonreí y pensé que aunque esta la hubiera pasado secuestrada, al menos alguien ajeno a mi madre se había preocupado o acordado de mí.

Saqué todos mis vestidos de noche. Tenía uno color rojo, así que lo descarté por ser demasiado llamativo. Otro negro estrapless que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, pero me hiso recordar las últimas semanas en Volterra.

Me estremecí y elegí el que quedaba. Otro negro de una sola manga. Tomé unas medias negras sólo por si las dudas. Unos zapatos de tacón negro con tiras de entrelazados, un poco abiertos altísimos. Los metí con cuidado a una bolsa. Tome otra de mano negra para combinar con ambos atuendos.

Metí mi estuche de maquillajes a la bolsa-mochila y salí corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Tan pronto?-preguntó Seth confundido

-Síp

-Mi hermana tarda horas, tú apenas 15 minutos-se burló

-Por lo regular Lessa no se arregla mucho-contestó mi madre. Ninguno de los dos había volteado a verme.

Se rieron de ese último comentario. Yo me enojé. ¡Gran apoyo de mi madre!

Cuando voltearon, yo estaba cruzada de brazos, fulminándolos con la mirada. Mi madre abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- ¡Te pusiste el atuendo que te regalé de navidad!-gritó entusiasmada.

-Sí, ¿ahora nos vamos?-le pregunté a Seth, pero no dejaba de verme-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada-comentó él algo extraño, negó con la cabeza, pero parecía que se sacudía-Sí, hasta luego señora, prometo cuidarla-se despidió de mi madre

-Oh, está bien, diviértanse-nos dijo entusiasmada

Salimos y caminamos en silencio. Un silencio extraño.

-¿Te importaría conocer a unos amigos?-preguntó antes de subirnos a la moto, yo llevaba colgadas las dos bolsas.- Mi auto está en reparación con ellos-me dijo explicándose- Prometo no sacar el tema de lo…-empezó a decir, pero lo callé con una mirada fría

-Vamos-susurré

Me dio de vuelta el casco, se montó en la moto y yo le imité.

Me aferré a él y arrancó. Subió hacia Forks, un lugar que no conocía. Se metió de pronto por un camino en medio del bosque.

Fui observando el paisaje de bosque verde-amarillento, durante unos minutos. Después de unos 5 kilómetros se vio una gran casa, que digo casa, mansión blanca e imponente. Era hermosa, como de 100 años de antigüedad.

De ahí salió un chico de cabello cobrizo. De pronto supe donde estábamos. Aquí había despertado después del incidente vampírico.

-¡Hey, Seth! Supongo que vienes por el auto-comentó muy feliz al verlo

-Supones bien Edward-contestó con una risa

-¿Ella es Alessandra?-preguntó el chico

-Sí, es ella-comentó.

Me baje como pude y estuve a punto de caer, pero el amigo de Seth me detuvo.

-Hey, tranquila-se río- me recuerdas tanto a Bells

Lo miré confundida, el sonrió- Bella es mi esposa, por cierto, mucho gusto, Edward-me tendió la mano, una vez que estuve apartada de su frío tacto

-Alessandra-conteste estrechando su mano helada

-¿Quién es papi?-dijo una voz de niña y salió corriendo una pequeña de unos 3 años con ojos chocolate y cabello rizado color bronce, igual que el de Edward

-Es la amiga de la que Seth nos contaba ¿recuerdas?-preguntó

-Ah, sí, de la que habla con mucho detalle y dice que le gusta…-empezó la chicuela, pero Edward le tapó la boca, yo me reí

-Sí, pero sin tantos detalles Renesmee-se quejó bromeando Seth

-Perdón, ¡Hola! Yo soy Renesmee, puedes decirme Ren-me saludo la niña muy agradablemente-¡Qué bonita bienes vestida!

-¡Gracias! Al menos alguien me dice algo agradable de mi aspecto-bromeé

-Hay Seth, estás que mueres por ella ¿y no le puedes hacer un cumplido?-le reprocho con molestia en la voz la pequeña. Me confundió eso, era muy pequeña

-Ren, no me ayudes-respondió el interpelado

Yo me reí de la conversación

-Esta pequeña delata ¿no?-dijo otra voz. Esta vez salió un señor, de un metro y noventa, tal vez más, tal vez menos, pero parecía de esos que levantan pesas, por el contrario, el rostro del tipo parecía muy aniñado para su complexión-Mi nombre es Emmett-dijo él al verme- y no te preocupes, no muerdo-y soltó una carcajada que hizo vibrar todo

-No la asustes Emm-le reprendió Edward

-No la asusto, sólo le dije la verdad-contesto con una sonrisa

-Bueno, en realidad venía a ver a Rosalie para ver si el coche está listo, porque vamos a ir a Seattle-contestó- Por cierto, dame tu maleta-dijo quitándomela.

-Ella está en el garaje- contestó Emm sonriéndome, cuando le respondí la sonrisa el me guiño un ojo-Tienes buen gusto Seth- le dijo con un tono de aprobación

-Ya basta-se quejó el aludido, yo que aquí apenas estoy reconciliándome con ella y ustedes que no ayudan…-comenzó él

-Bueno, bueno, vamos al garaje-interrumpió Edward

Entramos, Seth me llevó tomándome de los hombros. Todos me intimidaban, pues eran muy apuestos.

Sabía lo que eran. Vampiros. Pero no dije nada.

-¡Mami!-grito bajándose Renesmee de los brazos de su padre con un ágil salto- Mira, ella es la novia de Seth-dijo señalándome

Sentí como me sonrojaba y respondí-Soy su amiga-extendí mi mano a la chica de cabellos caoba y ojos dorados, de hermosura inimaginable- Alessandra

-Hola, soy Bella-sonrió-Recuerdo cuando solía sonrojarme-dijo haciendo que la atmosfera se relajara

-Era tan gracioso hacerte sonrojar-se burlo el grandulón

-¿Van a ver a Rose?-preguntó ella haciendo caso omiso a el comentario de Emmett

-Sí

De una puerta angosta, salió una rubia impactante, de un rostro angelical, con una figura alta, esbelta pero con curvas, la típica chica por la que todos mueren.

-Ya está tu auto Seth, sólo estaba mal de unas mangueras-contestó ella hasta que reparó en mí. Me vio despectivamente y me barrió con la mirada. Algo también típico de chicas bonitas.

-Si quieres, puedes venir a ver-ni un hola, bueno, qué más daba.

Él asintió y la siguió por esa puerta. Mi autoestima había bajado lo suficiente para un día. ¿Cómo Seth se fijaría en mí sabiendo que hay personas tan hermosas como ella?

Alguien me tocó el hombro. Me volteé y vi a una chica bajita de cabello negro, corto y de puntas rebeldes. Igual que todos era hermosa.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alice, y con lo que respecto a Rosalie, bueno, ella es así, no te vayas a sentir mal- me dijo, y me abrazó

Parpadeé confundida y le devolví el abrazo.-Sé que seremos buenas amigas-dijo con una sonrisa

-Eh, gracias Alice

-El es Jasper-señaló a un chico con un porte felino, de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados, el me veía curioso.

Salude con un asentimiento, el me sonrió cómodo.-Mucho gusto Alessandra- Me saludó

-Lessa- respondí- Igualmente Jasper

Todo quedó en silencio. El se acercó a paso lento, muy lento. Cuando estuvo a medio metro me extendió la mano. La tomé sin dudarlo.

-¿Por qué Jazz?-preguntó Edward

-No tengo idea, a lo mejor, es parecida a Bella en cierto modo-contestó viéndolo

-¿De qué…?

-Ni yo Jasper-contestó el chico de voz de terciopelo

-Eso es aún más extraño-contestó él

-Ya nos vamos-dijo Seth viendo a Jasper y nuestras manos unidas alternativamente

No pude formular ninguna pregunta.

El guardo en el garaje de los Cullen su moto, y sacó su auto. Un chevy blanco con asientos grises y vidrios polarizados de dos puertas.

Puso mi maletita en los asientos traseros y nos dirigimos a Seattle.

-¿Soy rara?-le pregunté a Seth recordando lo que habían dicho Jasper y Edward

-No, bueno, no que yo sepa-contestó él sin dejar de ver a la carretera

Sopesé la idea durante unos minutos. Sí, era rara, pero ¿a qué tipo de rareza ellos se referían?

* * *

Se supone que no subiría cap, pero no pude resistirlo. Pero a pesar del tiempo, no resiví ningun comentario... así que este será el penultimo capítulo, no veo que valga la pena extenderlo hasta donde yo quería... Así que voy diciendo muchas gracias a las personas que me dieron su apoyo, pero que todo lo que empieza, debe terminar.

De verdad muchas gracias y los leo en el último capítulo. Creo que volveré a sólo los One Shot.

Zaharanni Vulturi de Clearwater

*Por cierto, quién lee Un Ángel Enamorado* pronto actualizaré, tuve un bloqueo de escritora... ii saben el resto. No creo que tampoco dure tanto.

Un beso y buen día.


	22. Sueño inesperado

Perdón el retraso... Estaba en exámenes ¬¬

* * *

En el camino, sentí algo realmente extraño… Seth no manejaba con precaución. De pronto, un camión de carga, salió de la nada, en una de las curvas, Debido a que estaba algo mojado por la nieve, al dar la vuelta, se vio que perdió el control. ¡Venía Directamente hacia nosotros!

Grité mientras Seth maldijo en voz baja, intentando esquivarlo, pero el choque era inevitable.

Un fuerte ruido metálico proveniente de la parte delantera del coche resonó en el espacio, hizo que mis tímpanos dolieran, al punto de haber creído que estaban rotos.

¡Seth! Quise gritar, pero algo me aplasto, haciendo que mis pulmones se desinflaran.

No podía respirar. Todo estaba negro. El coche se sentía como partes de metal viejo y oxidado, retorcido.

Y perdí el conocimiento.

-¿Niña Minutti?- dijo una voz vagamente familiar…

-¿Hija…?-las voces se oían distantes-¿despertará? Doctor, digamela verdad, habrá algún daño?-No reconocí la voz... pero algo me decía que yo la conocía...

-No lo sabemos señora, pero ha habido una mejora significativa en los últimos dos meses, lo más probable, es que vuelva sana y salva-

-Ah… ah…-gruñí levemente

-¿Hija? ¡O bebé! ¡As Despertado!- gritó eufórica mi madre

-Esto sí que es bueno, llamaré al neurólogo para ver que tanto daño hubo en el cerebro, le haremos unas tomografías, porque diez meses en coma no es saludable-y se volteó a en mí dirección-¿Puede oírme? ¿Cómo se siente señorita Minutti?-¿diez meses en coma?

-Ah…-no me podía controlar por completo. Confundida, volteé e a ver… Era el mismo hospital de siempre, el de Livorno, donde había pasado dos o tres veces internada, por diferentes motivos.- ¿Qué hago aquí?-pregunté

-Oh corazón, para el anuario de la escuela te tomaron una foto con flash, y ahora sabemos que eres fotosensible, te dio un ataqué de epilepsia, casi mueres-mi madre sollozaba- Entraste en coma… pero, ya despertaste, tendré que avisar a toda la familia…-Me abrazó-Te extrañé tanto…

Un extraño pitido… que hasta hace unos momentos era constante, resonó en la habitación, como el típico en una película melodramática, de cuando el corazón se paraliza, el pip continuo…

-Código azul, paro cardio respiratorio, carguen a 150-gritó un médico. Provenía de la habitación contigua. Un chico se recargó en la puerta de cristal de mi habitación. Lo reconocí. Era el hermano de Cathy.

Me removí inquieta en mi lugar. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿No se supone que estábamos en La Push? ¿Y en invierno? ¿Bueno, finales de invierno?

Y después de todo el movimiento, se volvió a escuchar el pitido constante de la máquina.- ¿Quién está al lado?-pregunté suavemente a mi madre. El médico había salido con la emergencia.

-Oh, una chica, entró el mismo día que tú, pero ella no estaba en coma, a veces le dan paros cardiacos, todo debido a un accidente automovilístico. Su hermano iba conduciendo, por eso se siente culpable.

-¿Mamá, alguna vez viajamos a América?-susurré para asegurarme que no estaba loca

-¿América? ¿Quieres ir? Porque nunca hemos ido, cariño, desde que nos mudamos a Livorno, no hemos hecho viaje alguno. A lo mejor, ese fue tu sueño de 10 meses-rió aún con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿De casualidad la chica de aquí al lado se llama Catherin?-

-Sí, creo que sí, ella es norteamericana, de Canadá para ser más exacta, no sé de donde, y en cuanto les den el alta, regresarán a su país, eso me dijeron sus padres-y se encogió de hombros.

-Es que… soñé con ella-

-Hs de haber escuchado de ella… y fue lo último… o algo así

-Sí, supongo…Mami, ¿las leyendas del día de san marcos son reales?-pregunté

-Mmm, no, si hubiera algún vampiro suelto, ¿no crees que alguien ya se hubieran dado cuenta?-

-¿Y qué tal si son muy buenos escondiéndose? ¿Qué hay dentro del Palazzo Dei Priori, de la torre del reloj?-cuestioné

-Oh, yo ya he entrado, es un bonito museo, ¿no te acuerdas Lessa? Tenías como 10 años cuando entramos, ¿no recuerdas?- Bien, eso no me lo esperaba

-Oh… no… no me acuerdo de muchas cosas…Tal vez con el tiempo, logre recordar algo.

-Sí, lo más seguro, iré a llamar a tu abuelo y a tus tíos-suspiró- No me tardo, no vuelvas a entrar en coma hasta… bueno, nunca…-y salió

Entonces… Todo había sido un sueño. Sabía que no podía él ser real. Simplemente, no podía. Tal vez ni siquiera existiera alguien llamado Seth Clearwater que viviera en La Push, que fuera un metamorfo de color arena…y que fuera amigo de vampiros…

Y supuse que eso era lo cierto, que ese mito de vampiros, era exactamente eso, un mito.

* * *

Sí, como dije, este es el final... nada esperado, mi tia madre adoptiva (Karen!) me dijo que era muy cruel de mi parte como lo dejé, pero no se me ocurrió otro desenlace... pff

Tengo otro capítulo... que se supone que era el que le seguía al anterior...Y con ese la historia seguía de largo... no me he decidido a borrarlo... sólo por dos personas (MusicBlack95 y Karen) pero nadie más me deja algún comentario, así que cualquier queja... haganmela saber en un review... sería lindo saber... si dejo de escribir historias largas... ii sólo One Shots... o sí esta y la de un ángel enamorado las continuo...

Perdonen... de verdad... Gracias por leerme...

Un beso, Anni


	23. Pesadilla

Aquí, yo, continuando la historia... Aquí esta a quienes me lo pidieron... =D muchas gracias por animarme!

Algunos personajes de Meyer, los demás míos y... bueno, la historia comparte creditos :D

* * *

-Lessa…-susurró una voz muy familiar-Lessa ya no llores-me suplicó la misma voz

Abrí los ojos y lo vi. Seth. Me fijé en todo lo que nos rodeaba y me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde estábamos. Era una gran ciudad, con muchos coches en la calle. Cuando me di cuenta de que sólo había sido un sueño- horrible, pero sueño- me quite el cinturón de seguridad y me abalance hacia Seth. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y le susurré un pequeño _te amo, no me dejes_.

Se quedo muy quieto después de lo que le dije. Él se intentó alejar, pero no lo dejé.- No por favor, no me sueltes-susurré con voz quebrada.

ME apretó aun más contra él. Sentí un alivio muy grande, al sentirme en sus brazos. Yo ya lo sabía, no podía vivir sin él.

Tardé un rato para tranquilizarme.

-¿Qué sucedió?-me preguntó en tono preocupado. ¿Acaso podía ser más tierno?

Nuestras caras estaban separadas por escasos milímetros y su cálido aliento golpeaba mi cara y se me hacía difícil no besarlo.

-Soñé… que era un sueño…y tú no existías-contesté con un hilo de voz.

Me estremecí ante semejante idea. El sonrió de una forma tan extraña… cómo… complacido…

-¿Me dijiste hace rato que me amabas cierto?-preguntó entra cauteloso y… ¿esperanzado?

Sentí el color subir a mis mejillas. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir. Bajé mí mirada, avergonzada por haber confesado así como así lo que sentía. Por lo regular, era más reservada en cuanto sentimientos.

Levantó mi rostro para ver mis ojos. Cuando se conectaron…él se acerco… y junto nuestros labios… a un escaso milímetro de distancia.

Era eso, el momento de vacilación antes del beso, que a veces era mejor que el mismo acto, o sólo hacía disfrutar mejor de él.

-Yo… yo también te amo-dijo y me besó.

Sentir sus labios presionando con suavidad los míos fue algo… diferente. Mágico… y me di cuenta que había estado fantaseando con este momento. Parecía que éramos un rompecabezas hecho a la justa medida.

No me pude controlar, mis manos volaron a su suave cabello. Se enredaron en el atrayéndolo más a mí. Él tomó mi cintura y me hizo sentarme en su regazo. El beso se fue intensificando, hasta que me quedé sin aire.

Y aparte recordé que estábamos en vía pública, y no me apetecía que mandaran a llamar a nuestros padres por "falta a la moral".

Me recargue en el volante y le sonreí. Sonrió de vuelta y me robó el aliento.

* * *

Bueno... no los quería en el hospital... ni uno sufriendo por el otro, eso vendrá después xD. Bueno, gracias a Ale-Peralta por pedirme quela continuara y a Musicblack95 por 'presionarme' para continuarla xD

Bueno, aquí está. Huy, qe mello, ya salgo de vacaciones. Mis últimas vacaciones en la prepa. waa! ¬¬. Soy muy jóven para que en un año vaya a la Uni xD ok not.

Em... bueno, disculpen mi desvarío... pero...insultaron a mi Seth! saben que es eso? puff haha bueno, me voii antes de decir más incoherencias.

Anni

¿Reviiew?

¿Reviiew?

¿Reviiew?

¿Reviiew?


	24. ¿Y por qué no?

Los personajes son de la fabulosa SM y la trama... comparte créditos.

* * *

Ok, debía admitirlo, todo iba como miel sobre hojuelas. Ella me correspondía, en una menor medida obviamente, pero se sentía bien.

Después de que me explicara que nos encontrábamos en una posición muy puritana y q no estábamos en un lugar adecuado.

Yo me sonrojé.

Le ofrecí llevarla a comer y ella acepto gustosa.

Salimos del auto y un grupo de tíos de nuestra edad, aparentemente, se acerco y comenzaron a tirarle piropos a mi ángel. Yo me enojé mucho, ¿qué se creían para fijarse en ella si es mía? Le gruñí al tipo que le silbaba. Ella puso una mano en mi pecho para calmarme.

-Seth, tranquilo-me susurró mi pelirroja

-Ok, yo… lo siento- le sonreí a modo de disculpa

-Deberíamos seguir con el plan-sugirió. Sonreí y sentí una vez.

-Vamos

Caminamos tomados de la mano.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-le pregunté viéndola

Vi que su pequeña lengua rosa, tocó su labio mientras pensaba. Se veía tan tierna… y sexy.

-¿Comida Italiana?-propuso.

Le sonreí-Comida italiana será

Pedimos a dos personas su opinión con respecto a un restaurante de esa comida y nos dirigimos al famoso restaurante y ordenamos el menú del día.

El restaurante era bastante elegante y con tema europeo. Tenía murales pintados de la Torre de Pisa, La fuente de Roma entre otros monumentos que no supe distinguir.

Supuse que la gastronomía Italiana era deliciosa. O al menos así olía. Delicioso.

Llego la mesera y pidió la orden, Pedí sugerencias y ella amablemente nos sugirió el menú del día.

-Si quieres algo más, pídemelo-sonrió

Asentí y volví a ver el menú.

Cuando lo bajé, Lessa fulminaba a la mesera con la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede, te hizo algo?-pregunte un poco confundido

-¿No te fijaste cómo te veía?-se quejó

-Am… no, ¿me veía?-pregunte desorientado

-Sí, y su insinuación-rezongó

-La verdad, no le preste atención-conteste para tranquilizarla.

Ella respiro hondo y dijo:- Ok, ya no diré nada

La mesera regreso pronto con unos refrescos y una cesta de pan. Dijo que regresaba con nuestra orden

Comimos un plato de Risotto (arroz) con Ossobuco (estofado de carne de cocimiento lento). Tenía que admitirlo, sabía realmente bien. Y de postre un Sorbette.

De fresa con un poco de vino tinto… y helado. Me encantó.

-Hubiera preferido con un poco de vino la carne, no me gusta cuando la preparan con su caldo-me sonrió

-Am, no puedo opinar mal, a mi me supo todo muy bien-le aseguré

-Claro, mi país siempre tan perfecto-sonrió con satisfacción

Solté una carcajada.

Pagué la cuenta (sin ver a la mesera, para no molestar a Lessa, aunque no entendía por qué se enojaba) y salimos.

Caminamos por un pequeño parque, donde había muchos niños jugando, andando en bicicleta, algunos con sus padres. Había skaters patinando. Lessa se los quedo viendo.

-Nunca he podido andar en una-señaló a una chica que hacia maniobras que desafiaban la gravedad- Supongo que ese deporte no es lo mío… la primera vez que me subí a una patineta, terminé en el suelo.

Su frente se frunció ante el recuerdo y yo solté una carcajada al imaginarla cayéndose de la tabla.

Me pegó sin fuerza… o al menos no lo sentí como debía-No te burles-me veía con intensiones de parecer enojada, pero en sus ojos había una chispa de diversión.

-Oh, es que… no pude evitarlo-la abracé y ella río

-Al menos no me grabaron, si no, estoy segura que hubiera sido un video muy visto en youtube-se encogió de hombros

-Yo sí se patinar-alardeé un poquito. Bueno, en teoría sí sabía, no hacía nada más que andar en la patineta, nada de piruetas mortales. Enarcó sus cejas dejándome en claro que no me creía-Bueno, al menos no me caigo

Bufó divertida.

Seguimos caminando. De pronto me di cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de que éramos, novios… amigos con derechos… o qué. Me detuve. Debía preguntarle.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó curiosa

Yo me puse nervioso. Pero me había dicho que me amaba… ¿cierto?

-Este… yo…-comencé algo inseguro. Ella enarco una ceja. Yo fruncí el seño.- Estaba pensando en que somos-le dije y salió rápido de mis labios, sin posibilidad de que pudiera retractarme

-¿Cómo que qué somos?-cuestionó confundida.

-Sí… bueno,- tomé aire… y valor- Qué, bueno, prometo no mencionar nada de lobos y eso… sí tu quieres… bueno… ser _mí _novia-

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo me sonrió.

-¿Novia de un lobo? ¿Y por qué no?

-Sonaste bien comercial de Coca cola*-me quejé mientras me acercaba a besarla

-Lo sé, mi ídolo es Chicharito, algún día lo conoceré y me casaré con él-me soltó con una sonrisa emocionada

Me quede a escasos 5 centímetros de su cara.- ¿Qué?

-Jajaja, debiste ver tu cara- se río- ¿Cómo pudiste creerme?-me dijo más seria, luego regreso a su sonrisa- De todos modos, siendo el futbolista, dudo que me prestara más atención que al balón-

Negué con la cabeza. La besé suavemente.- Bueno, si tú te vas con ese… "Chicharito" yo me iré con Jennifer López.

-Cuando lo hagas, llámame- fruncí el ceño

-Vaya, gracias por el apoyo

Sonrió de oreja a oreja- De nada, ya sabes, yo aquí siempre

¬¬'

-¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a bailar un rato?-sugerí

-¿por qué no?

A veces era realmente frustrante. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?

* * *

*No sé en otros países, pero en México pasan un comercial de Coca-cola zero (no gano nada con decirlo, pero está en la historia... lo acababa de ver) donde el Chicharito llega a Londres y toma una coca de esas y dice y por qué no? y así haha, lo siento xD

Hello! everybody! how are you? haha ok ok noo, ya, uff, perdon por la demora, pero... xD se había descompuesto la computadora... ii hoy la arreglaron wii! hahaha así q aquí estoy, ^^ gracias por sus bonitos comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^ de verdad y Musickblack95 me alegra que hayas guardado los cuchillos.

Bueno, me voii xk no quiero aburrirlas (os?)

Sólo lo de siempre... ¿Review? por favor?

Anni


	25. Ratónvampirico?

La historia es... compartiida. Los personajes de Meyer.

* * *

Llegué a mi casa como a eso de las 4:30 de la mañana. Llevaba el vestido negro, muy pegado a mi cuerpo y estaba muy cansada, con los tacones de 12 centímetros. Pero tenía una gran sonrisa en mi cara, porque oficialmente era novia de Seth, ninguna zorra me lo iba a quitar.

Me quité los tacones y subí las escaleras, con tal de no despertar a mi loca madre, que querría detalles de hasta posiciones eróticas… ups! Eso no. No, Seth no era así. O al menos no por el momento.

Ok, creo que el sueño y los 2 Shots que me tomé me habían hecho muy mal. En ese sentido.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Y noté que algo se movía. Intenté no gritar, y logré sofocarlo, en realidad sólo había sido un ruido y-a pesar de las experiencias con vampiros- me dio pánico pensar en que fuera un cuadrúpedo que se arrastra en las alcantarillas y tiene un montón de crías. Traducción: Ratón.

Cerré la puerta y sin importarme lo que me preguntara mi madre, entre a su habitación. Ella ni se inmutó. Así que me recosté a su lado. Al momento quede rendida, sin importar que hubiera en mi habitación.

Desperté porque el timbre de la casa sonó. Al dar la vuelta me caí de la cama, sobre mis zapatillas. -¡Auch!-exclamé

Me senté en el piso. Desorientada, me froté los ojos. Seguía en la habitación de mi madre. Escuché que abrían la puerta, pero no presté atención a la cháchara de mi madre.

Me fijé en el reloj de la mesita de noche: 3:45pm. Rayos.

Escuché como tocaban la puerta- Hija, te busca Seth-y luego escuché como se marchaba.

Me levanté como resorte y caminé a trompicones, bueno, casi corrí, hasta mi habitación. Me desmaquillé rápidamente, me quité el vestido y cuando estaba a punto de ponerme una blusa decente, se abrió la puerta.

Por acto reflejo, me di vuelta y vi a Seth entrando. En cuanto me vio, se quedo estático. Luego reaccionó y puedo jurar que antes de salir rápido por la puerta y cerrarla, se había sonrojado.

Genial, Seth me había visto semi desnuda. Sacudí la cabeza y me vestí como pude, me cepillé el cabello. Primero hablaría con él y luego me bañaría y asearía. De pronto me acordé del ruido extraño en mi habitación.

Me estremecí y corrí a la puerta. Seth estaba apoyado en la pared contraria, con la vista baja y murmurando algo.

-Hola-saludé para que me viera

Levantó la vista y trago seco cuando me vio-Perdón es que…-comenzó

-No te preocupes… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-le pregunté, el asintió-¿Puedes ver qué hay allí adentró? Ayer en la noche sonó como un… horrible y apestoso ratón- le dije acercándome a él

-No creo que haya sido un ratón-me dijo serio- Por eso había entrado a tu habitación-se volvió a sonrojar-hay un olor dulce…

-¿Es…?

-Espero que no, pensemos que fue un ratón-me dijo- No identifico el olor… eso es lo que más me preocupa

-Entra, aunque no lo creas, me alegra que no sea un ratón, porque les tengo fobia, igual que a todos y cada uno de los insectos que puedan existir en conjunto con los arácnidos-y temblé ligeramente

El me sonrió y me abrazó. Me besó en la parte alta de mi cabeza y murmuró un 'te amo'

-yo te amo más, aunque suene terriblemente cursi-dije arrugando la nariz

-no te preocupes, me gusta que seas cursi-

-¿sí? Pues a mí no, y lo sabes, me voy a meter a bañar, ¿me esperas?-le pregunté

Asintió. Corrí al baño y tomé una ducha de unos 10 minutos. Salí, me arreglé y volví a mi habitación.

Busqué un sweater, uno de mis favoritos, uno verde limón. Pero no estaba. Me volteé con Seth.-No está

-¿Qué no está?-preguntó mientras me sentaba en su regazo

-No está mi sweater verde-repliqué

-¿El que llevaste el otro día…?-comenzó mientras yo asentía y buscaba con mi vista.

-No creo que Becket se lo haya quedado…-dije pensando en ese día

-No me hables de él-se quejó

Me besó suavemente. Estaba sentado en mi cama, así que como pude, me removí, sentándome a horcajadas. Enrede mis manos en su cabello. Él suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, sin dejar de besarme.

-Está mi mamá abajo-susurré en sus labios, mientras se separó ligeramente.

-No se enterará-su voz era un ronroneo y mi temperatura interna subió un grado.

Rodó y yo quedé abajo, él lo hizo tranquilamente para no aplastarme. Bajó a mi cuello y su boca bajo a mi clavícula, sorbiendo suavemente mi piel.

-Se me están adormeciendo las piernas-mascullé. En realidad no eran solo las piernas, sentía un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo. Incluyendo las piernas.

-Puedo solucionarlo-sus manos se posaron en mis caderas. Me estremecí. De manera súbitamente mi madre toco en la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Quieren comer algo?-medio gritó

Seth se tiró de espaldas en la cama, se sentó y con su ayuda hice lo mismo, justo en el mismo momento en que mi madre abría.

-Sí-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

Mi madre nos vio, primero a mí y luego a mí… novio. Ella entrecerró los ojos, son sus dedos separados, apunto a sus ojos verdes y luego a nosotros-Los estoy vigilando-remató

Salió sin cerrar la puerta. Volteé a ver a Seth y dije con un hilo de voz-Te dije que estaba mi madre

Sonrió y guiño un ojo. Yo negué riéndome.

Bajamos y mi madre tenía lasaña en tres platos. Había agua en tres vasos. Y mi madre estaba sentada en la segunda silla de las tres que había.

-A comer-dijo con una sonrisa

Al terminar, Seth me propuso sonriendo: ¿Y si vamos a ver a mis amigos? A Los Cullen-vio a mi madre, pidiéndole permiso-Le juro que después de las 10 no viene

Torció mi madre el gesto. Se supone que estaba castigada. Suspiró derrotada.-Pero ni un minuto más tarde

-Gracias mami-le dije, le di un beso, antes de subir a lavarme los dientes.

Bajé corriendo. Sabía que iba a llevar el olor del vampiro, así que tome una playera que estuviera en mi cuarto.

Me llevó en su coche. Llegamos pronto a la misma mansión del día anterior, resultaba difícil que hubiera pasado un solo día.

Esta vez Edward estaba afuera, con una cara de preocupación.-Dame la blusa Lessa

Se la entregué sin decir nada. Me tomó con delicadeza del brazo y me arrastro dentro, mientras Seth nos seguía.

Entramos a un… ¿comedor? Más tenía el aspecto de una sala de conferencias. Muy bonito decorado, con un toque elegante y al estilo vintage… bueno, como antiguo, pero me encantó.

-Cuéntanos que pasó-pidió un señor rubio, de unos veinte muchos, treinta y pocos.

-Pues… ayer que llegué a mi casa, escuché un ruido como de algo moviéndose, estaba cansada y me asuste al pensar que era un ratón-me sonrojé- Así que no entre y me fui con mi madre. No revisé porque no estaba con fuerzas suficientes para matar a golpes a un ratón-dije con tono irónico

-Pues ¿qué estuvieron haciendo Seth y tú en la noche eh?-preguntó Emmett

Rodé los ojos.-Nada de tu incumbencia-rematé

Le pasaron la blusa a…yo la conocía-Oye, ¿quién eres?-le pregunté a la chica de cabello café y ojos grises que estaba allí- Se que nos conocemos

-Hola-contestó con una sonrisa- Claro, compañera de celda, sí, estuvimos en la misma cárcel, gratos momentos de rebeldía-prosiguió

Me eché a reír. Ni siquiera habíamos hablado.

-¿Podemos concentrarnos?-se quejó mi lobo

-Sí, por favor-dijo otro vampiro al que no conocía.

-¿Identificas el olor Santiago?-volvió a decir el rubio que no conocía

-No es un vulturi, a menos que hayan conseguido otro nuevo, pero lo dudo, los eligen muy meticulosamente y se tardan meses para ver si les sirven, así que lo dudo Carlisle

¡Ah, ok, Santiago y Carlisle!

-Entonces… ¿es otro vampiro?-preguntó Seth viendo a Alice

-No sé, está en su lado del territorio, no puedo ver nada-dijo ella mientras se frotaba las sienes

-Segura Alice-preguntó Jasper-Recuerdo que has podido ver a Alessandra, así que…

-Ella es una extraña excepción, si ella está involucrada…-y luego su voz dejo de oírse y se quedó muy quieta.

Vi a Edward, tenía la mirada perdida en ella. –Está teniendo una visión ¿cierto?

Preguntó mi 'compañera de celda'

-Sí-afirmo Jazz

-Es un nuevo vampiro-dijeron los dos-Creo que él te conoce-me dijo viéndome con sus ojos dorados opacos-Viene específicamente por ti… y por tu madre, quiere asesinarla, pero no veo el porqué-musitó confundida Alice.

_Flash Back_

_-Mami, ¿Cuándo puedo conocer a mi padre?-le pregunté cuando tenía 5 años_

_-Cuando seas un poco mayor-dijo nerviosa. _

_-¿Qué tan mayor? El próximo año ya seré niña grande_

_-No creo hija, él… el tiene problemas de…am, de… de bebida-dijo ella como sacándoselo de la manga_

_-No entiendo_

_-él… te haría mucho daño si ahora se te acerca-me abrazó-no te preocupes, para cuando te cases, lo verás_

_-Pero mami, yo no me voy a casar, ¿entonces, cuando lo veré?_

_-Supongo que cuando algo ande mal-ella río nerviosa-A él no le gustaba pensar en que te pudiera pasar algo malo_

_-Pero ya sabes que yo me porto bien, nunca me meto en problemas-comencé a hacer un berrinche_

_-No, ya sé que tú no te meterás en nada malo, sólo… es por precaución_

_-Pero ¿y mi padre…?-volví a insistir_

_-Digamos que nos tiene vigiladas-luego suspiro como con miedo-eso es lo que más me preocupa-trago seco y con un hilo de voz agrego-por eso no podemos re hacer nuestra vida, pronto nos iremos de aquí y rezaré porque no nos encuentre…-acarició mi cabello_

_-¿Me parezco a él?-cuestione, de ella había heredado los ojos_

_-Sí, el es pelirrojo, de ojos azules… o al menos así los tenía…y también es parecido en que es muy testarudo-rodo los ojos-creo que en cómo eres es que te pareces a él-negó-ahora entiendo porque no nos quiere dejar_

Fin flash back

Yo no entendí el porqué del recuerdo, pero en cuanto a cabo, mi celular comenzó a

Sonar.

-¿Qué pasó mami?-pregunté confundida

-Hija, debes regresar, por favor-su voz estaba… rara

-¡Pero me diste permiso…!

-Alessandra Camilla Minutti- gritó-Vente para la casa, tienes 10 minutos-y colgó

-¿Pero qué?-pregunté al teléfono

Alcé la vista y todos me veían.-Debo irme-me sentí confundida.

-Seth, tu quédate-le dijo la castaña cuyo nombre nunca supe-Yo voy con ella. No te

Preocupes, nada le pasará, es mejor que tú te quedes. Además, se que te pondrás nervioso si algo pasa, así que es mejor que yo la cuide, sé mejor que nadie como cuidarme tanto a mí, como a alguien más sin resultar muerta.

Y dicho esto, me sacó detenida de los hombros. En cuanto estuvimos en el bosque, me cargó en su espalda, igual que si pesara 5 kilos en vez de los 52 que pesaba.

-Oye, por cierto-pregunté sin aire-¿cómo te llamas?

* * *

Am, incorporo otro problema raro. Sí... fue extraño. Neh, haber que les parece. Pronto volverán a saber de Cathy. Espero les guste lo que va a pasar.

Hola! yo aquii de nuevo. Ale-Peralta, ¿dónde estás? Tu me animas mucho! (sin amenazas como cof cof MusicBlack95cofcof) hahaha ntc a las dos las quiero mucho y junto con mi tia madre adotiiva (Karen!) me animan a escribir esto. ¿Alguien más desea escribirme algo y ser otra de mis musas? haha bueno, me voy

¿Review?

¿Review?

¿Review?

¿Review?

¿Review?

Anni

(L) Seth! (L)


	26. Forastero

Los personajes? De Meyer... en su mayoría :D la historia es "mía" xD ok not hahaha

* * *

Íbamos caminando tranquilamente. No entendía por qué ella precisamente se había ofrecido.

A medio camino, se detuvo. Me tomó por el cuello y me dijo:

-Guarda silencio…-me tapo la boca con la mano y la sentí cálida, muy cálida-Así, muy bien Alessandra-pero ahora era voz masculina. Tragué seco-Tu madre piensa que yo soy el que era él. Pero no corazón, yo lo asesine.

Mi corazón se encogió.-Ahora te asesinaré a ti… nada personal… sólo un encarguito de un amigo…-intuí una sonrisa en su voz por el tono que empleo-Pero primero… llévame a…

**-Minutos antes, en la mansión Cullen-**

Estábamos intentando identificar el olor cuando Cloé regreso. Se frotaba los ojos.

-Buenas tardes a todos-sonrió todavía soñolienta.

Esperen, ¿todavía soñolienta?

-Estuviste durmiendo ¿desde qué hora?-le pregunte

-Vaya, sí, estoy bien, gracias-contestó con ironía, luego se sonrojó- Pues, no sé, nos atrapo la madrugada-dijo viendo a Santiago que sonrío. Ok, demasiada información

-Pero… ¿entonces quién se llevó a Alessandra?

Todos nos vimos entre todos. Mierda.

**-En La Push-**

-Qué feo lugar-se quejó el tipo que ni siquiera había visto-No sé cómo puedes vivir aquí-bufó-además, huele a Perro mojado, muy concentrado, puaj

-Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm-en realidad quería haberlo mandado a San Juan de la Ch…pero no podía hablar.

-Haber, guíame, que ese imbécil debe morir-me soltó y yo deseé que hubiera alguien de los lobos. No quería que asesinaran a alguien enfrente de mí.

-¿Podrías ser al menos un poco más delicado?-en realidad era apuesto, igual que todos y cada uno de los vampiros que conocía. A excepción de que él era cálido. No era vampiro. Al menos no por ese detalle. Tampoco había escuchado su corazón y el de Renesmee si latía. Eso me dio más miedo. Él es de cabello negro, ojos negros como el carbón, piel pálida como la cal y de rasgos rectos, perfectos. Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas de que se retrasara el momento.

-Ahorita no estoy para mimos-se quejó como leyendo mi mente

-Al menos puedo saber el motivo que me hace acreedora de un asesinato a sangre fría a manos de un asesino a sueldo-me quejé mientras me volvía a jalar

-Am, pues… creo que un defecto genético-murmuro-La verdad no lo sé y tampoco me interesa

Caminábamos a la casa de… Becket. Él le había dicho donde era mi casa y el tipo este tipo decía que si me iba a asesinar también a él, por ser un posible testigo y no quería dejar rastros, por mínimos que fueran.

Me había alegrado no saber donde vivía, pero el asesino me obligo a llamarle y preguntarle donde estaba su casa. Y claro, el idiota me había dado su dirección, creyendo que como me dijo que estaba solo, iría a estar con él.

Rodé los ojos. Caminé contra mi voluntad hasta la casa de Richard. Él estaba en el porche, sentado en el primer escalón. Cuando subió la vista se quedó confundido.

-Yo creí que venías sola-susurró

-Ya preferiría venir sola-mi voz se quebró

-Oye, yo te conozco, me pediste la dirección de Ale-le dijo

-Esté, sí, por eso vine-sonrió- Porque prefiero que nadie haya visto que estuve aquí-sonrió con amabilidad, me soltó y se abalanzo hacia él. Corrí como pude y llegué todavía a tiempo, porque lo tomó del brazo y lo metió a la casa.

Como me aferré a su brazo-cosa inútil para lo que quería hacer-para que lo soltara-¿Ven? Les dije que era estúpido-me arrastraron dentro igual.

-Y, hay-se quejó-¿Cómo le vas a hacer para que no sepan que fue asesinato? ag., mi brazo-preguntó con voz aguda Richard

-Oh, ¿es que no sientes mi fuerza?-sonrió apretando su mano alrededor de su brazo, mientras yo seguía inútilmente intentado que lo soltara. Y sonó como si se quebrara un trozo de madera. Richard gritó con muchísima fuerza.-Te dije, te haré caer de las escaleras...-luego volteó a verme como si se le hubiera prendido el foco-Y ella habrá tenido la culpa… morirá junto contigo-sonrió-dos por uno, vaya, parece oferta de La Comercial*-sonrió con sorna. Lo subió y a mí me atrapó antes de que corriera a la puerta. Pero de pronto tocaron

**-Afuera de la casa de Becket-**

Suspiré, quería hacer las paces con Lessa. Pero su madre me había dicho que había salido con Seth, habíamos ido Jacob y yo a ver a los Cullen, pero como no encontramos a nadie, creyó que había algo mal, me había mandado de vuelta por el frondoso bosque verde jade de La Push hasta mi casa. Pero de pronto recordé que Becket había hablado con ella el viernes, a lo mejor sabía dónde estaba.

Se escucharon unos pasos veloces correr hacia la puerta. Luego se detuvieron bruscamente. Eso me dio curiosidad, haciendo que mi cabeza se inclinara hacia la derecha con mi rubio cabello cayendo hasta mi codo. Me encogí de hombros y toqué la puerta.

Un minuto después, se abrió la puerta. Para mi gran sorpresa, era Alessandra. Sonreí y me abalancé hacia ella.

-Oh, perdón amiga mía-sollocé-A penas me di cuenta de que lo que habías dicho de nuestra pelea era de verdad-lloré aún más, pero ella no me abrazaba

-Cathy, mejor vete-me dijo intentando usar su tono frío, pero no me engañaba

-¿Sabes que duro es esto para mí?-me quejé

-Cathy-insistió, pero vi en sus ojos súplica-

-¿Pero después hablamos?-pregunté con esperanza de disculparme con ella-

Asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero de pronto capte algo que no estaba en su lugar. ¿Qué hacía con Becket ahora que oficialmente salía con Seth?-Estás engañando a…-comencé, pero se abrió más la puerta y vi a dos personas

-Genial-bufó un tipo que no conocía- 3 por dos, Julio* si que sabe de ofertas-comentó con ironía

-¿Qué demo…?-pero me tomó con fuerza. Y me jaló para la casa

-No te enseñaron que las damas no dicen groserías-se quejó el fulano

-Hay por favor, mira que tú no eres un caballero, así que no me portaré como dama contigo enfrente-y le escupí

Nos soltó, Lessa corrió por Becket y los tres salimos corriendo.

-¿Qué carajos fue eso?-medio murmuró nuestro acompañante. Ya nos encontrábamos en la playa y por ser fin de semana se encontraba atestado.

-Luego te explicamos, sólo por ahora, hay que llevarte al hospital-le dijo Alessandra-Hay que inmovilizarte-susurró-Y para cuando te vuelvan a pedir tu dirección, no la des de buenas a primeras-le reprochó mi pelirroja amiga

-Hay Becket, no te metas con ella, ¿no ves que ya está comprometida?-dije intentando relajar el ambiente

-Sí, sé que me doy falsas esperanzas, pero, todos tenemos ilusiones ¿no creen?-dijo él un poco más sosegado, mientras íbamos a mi casa por el coche.

* * *

*Aquí en México hay una tienda de autoservicio que en el mes de Julio hace ofertas como lo indica el amm tipo(no puedo decir qué o quién es xk eso es parte de la trama) y bueno, lo siento, me conocen ;D perdón, no vuelvo a promocionar nada xD ok not xD espero no les moleste

Dedicado especialmente a Ale-Peralta! espero te guste, aquí está, Cathy =D de hecho pensaba volver a meterla :D aunque por quién estaba ya no es nada mío... o eso creo :/

Pues, hola gente linda chula y hermosa (¿?) aquí yo (nooo, de verdad?) haha lo siento, D: he estado medio rara y perdón por no actualizar D: pero tuve conflictos de amm pantalones (¿?) no sé como decirlo D: y creo que se ve un poquito como me sentí al hablar de becket D:

Bueno, ps para no aburrirlos, y se que no mucha gente lee esto, me voy :D

Espero tener otros dos capítulos antes de que terminen mis vacaciones, que ya sólo faltan como 30 días D: que feo D: ok not haha

Anni

Ven, si no es una es la otra, ¿dónde estás Musicblack95? Y Ale-Peralta, tu tampoco desaparescas porque me hacen sntir sóla D:

Cambio y fuera :D


	27. De fracturas y celos

Los personajes, de meyer, la historia, mía. ¿Debo seguir poniendo eso? creo que ha quedado claro e.e haha ok no xD

* * *

-Así que ese tipo te buscaba para asesinarte-dijo como por tercera vez Rick-¿por qué?-me miro fijamente

-Pues no lo sé-me encogí de hombros-y me dijo que por un defecto genético-fruncí el ceño

-Hay algo que no encaja-murmuró Cathy

-Lo mismo pienso-dije y dejé caer mi cara en mis brazos, que se encontraban encima de la mesa de la cocina de mi casa-y Seth no contesta el celular, me preocupa, espero que no les haya pasado algo-bufé

-Siento que me esconden algo-comentó Becket después de unos minutos de silencio y después de haber garabateado un poco en su yeso

-No creo conveniente decirte algo relevante-replico Cathy frustrada

-Tengo el derecho de saber, ya que también yo estoy involucrado-nos vio a las dos, paseando su mirada

Mi cabeza seguía en mis brazos. Así que eso amortiguo mi voz-Es mejor que no, luego te metes en problemas-rodé los ojos aunque no me vieron

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Los tres nos vimos asustados. Me levanté lentamente y camine sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta. Me asomé apenas por la ventana. Era mi vecina.

-Hola-le dije abriendo

-Hola, dice tu mamá que vayas al mercado y compres un litro de leche…-miro hacia su mano-bueno, ten-me dio un papelito con cosas escritas, con la caligrafía de mi madre- porque dice que va a estar en mi casa un buen rato más-y luego, la niña de 10 años salió corriendo con dirección a su casa. Luego se escucho que la puerta se cerró

Cerré la puerta y puse los ojos en blanco. Claro, mi madre siempre era así. Caminé a la cocina de nuevo y mis amigos soltaron aire.

-Por un momento creí que no regresarías-dijo Rick

-Estoy de acuerdo-bisbiseó Cathy

-No, era la odiosa de Beth, mi madre me mando por los víveres-suspiré

Ellos rieron

Torcí el gesto y reí un poco. De pronto, sonó mi teléfono. Corrí a la sala de estar para contestar

-Diga-no sonó como pregunta

-Lessa-dijo una voz con profundo alivio-Dile a Seth que sigue viva-se escuchó ruido del otro lado y la voz que tanto ansiaba se escuchó de fondo:

Pásamela, por favor Alice…, bueno, bueno, ten

Se volvió a escuchar ruido y luego la voz de mi novio-Lessa-con alivio, cariño, y euforia al mismo tiempo

-Seth-esperaba que no se hubiera quebrado mi voz

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó

Reí escandalosamente-Estás hablando al teléfono fijo de mi casa-rodé los ojos a la vez que caía una solitaria lágrima

-Sí, esteee- se oían risas de fondo- es que era para ver si estabas atenta-murmuró y se hoyó un golpe sordo

-Seth, espero que no hayas golpeado a nadie-me quejé

-Eh, no, no golpee a nadie-dijo con voz tensa-_Pregúntale por Cathy…. Aunque dudo que estén juntas_

-¿Jake?-como si hubiera sido una palabra mágica, apareció Cathy de la nada, con Becket pisándole los talones, se hizo silencio del otro lado-Cathy está aquí, conmigo y con Becket-conteste-Estamos…-vi el yeso de mi nuevo amigo-vivos-rematé con voz insegura

-¿Vivos?-esa era la voz de… no, francamente no la reconocí

-Pues, algo muy parecido-asentí y mis acompañantes hicieron lo mismo

-Vamos para allá-dijo mi novio- ¿Qué, qué demonios hace Becket en tu casa?

Rodé los ojos-Cuando vengas, te contaré-y sin darle opción de contestar, colgué

* * *

Ah, de regreesoo! sé que me extrañaron :H haha ok no xD bueno, aquí estoy, media semana antes de entrar a la escuela y quedar traumada. Sí no actualizo pronto, no es mi culpa, elegi el grupo más difícil. Estoy en Matemáticas.

e.e así que no me culpen si no ando por aquí. Bueeno, perdón por lo cortito, prometo, así pinki promise que actualizo el domingo

Ale-Peralta e.e te dedico el cap anterior y te desapareces e.e y Musicblack95 e.e no me quieres y no me mencionaste en tu historia hahaha bueno, no e.e

Me retiro.

Anni


	28. Dramma King

Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia, mía

* * *

Unos 20 minutos después llegaron Seth, Jacob y toda la manada, ya que según tenía entendido, los Cullen no podían pasar.

La evidente tención entre Seth y Richard. Mientras Cathy y el ya tan mencionado Becket contaban absolutamente todo lo que había pasado, yo me dedique a marcarle a ir rápido a la tienda de la esquina por los víveres. Todos, absolutamente todos se habían opuesto de que yo fuera sola, pero ganó mi argumento de que me sentía mejor sola de lo que me había sucedido hace unas horas.

Era increíble como pasaban las horas de lentas. Más parecían semanas.

Regrese, toqué a la puerta y Seth me abrió. Me quito las bolsas, las dejó al lado, me abrazó y me besó como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Huy, el bebé de la manada se agasaja con su novia-alguien grito mientras mi novio me sostenía en el aire.

Los demás soltaban aullidos de burla, mientras escuché pasos a mi lado, se abrió y cerró la puerta con brusquedad. Cuando logré separarme de Seth, busqué a Becket con la mirada y ya no estaba.

-Bien hecho Seth-me quejé golpeándolo en el pecho aunque no le doliera. Hice el ademán de salir, pero él me detuvo antes de que diera un paso más.

-Hay, por favor, tu no sientes nada por él-se quejó

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan…?-se quejó la voz de mi amiga

-No siento algo romántico hacia él, estoy de acuerdo-le dije antes de que Cathy sugiriera algo más-Pero es un amigo que estuvo en un momento en el que necesite un poquitín de ayuda, así que deja de molestarlo, además de que ahora está involucrado, porque también lo quieren asesinar. Así que deja de estar criticándolo.

El se quedo callado, aflojo su agarre y aproveché para soltarme, salí en busca de Rick, caminé con dirección a su casa, escuché la puerta abrirse otra vez y luego escuché pasos acercarse.

-¿No entendiste?-grité hacia atrás-déjame ir sola-

-Oye, no te dejaré sola-me dijo mi mejor amiga

Me volteé y la esperé, luego la abracé.-Dios, te extrañé tanto-murmuré

-Yo más amiga-río y beso el costado de mi cabeza

Caminamos con dirección a la casa de Rick. Íbamos hablando bajo y estábamos alerta. Llegamos, pero la luz estaba apagada.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-grité y levante mi mano en dirección a una de las ventanas de la gran casa Rojo mate. Negué y caminé hasta las escaleras del porche. Me senté y puse mis codos en mis piernas.

-Pues, donde esté, espero que no se haya metido en problemas, ya es suficiente con lo que sucedió.- Se sentó a mi lado

Pocos minutos después, llegó caminando, con el cabello despeinado sólo de un lado, todavía sollozando.

-Rick, yo…-me levante y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Cathy hizo lo mismo

-Hay, por favor, ¿ahora vienes a restregármelo en la cara tú?, ¿No con que me lo restriegues con tu novio enfrente de todos sus amigos es suficiente humillación?

-No fue, voluntario-suspiré- fue Seth, el estaba celoso…

-Vamos… todos vieron que tu también le respondiste el beso, así que no me vengas que tu no querías, porque no te lo creeré… Ya deja de ilusionarme y luego romperme el corazón, y si me matan no te preocupes por si quiera asistir a mi funeral…

-Pero que melodramático-dijimos al mismo tiempo y en el mismo tono de reproche Catherine y yo

-Es que de verdad, por favor, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar-me miro fijo, como si Cathy no estuviera presente

Rodé los ojos-Por favor, ya…-lo callé- Tu estuviste ahí cuando yo lo necesite y yo no te dejaré solo-sentencié poniéndome enfrente de él

El resopló-Bueno, ya ok, no seré melodramático-torció un poco la boca y se acercó a mí. Antes se paro y se dirigió a Cathy, la jaló del brazo y la junto conmigo-abrazo grupal-murmuro con una sonrisa

Reí y lo abracé-gracias-me estrecho más fuerte con su brazo bueno

-Bueno, debo confesar que quería que me siguieras-sonrío

NOTA:

SORRY e.e ES QUE NO ME DIO TIEMPO DE PENSAR LO SUFICIENTA PARA UN NUEVO CAP Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGUE. ESPERO TENER TIME PORQUE MAÑANA ENTRO A CLASES

MUSICKBLACK95 QUE NICE QUE ME MENCIONARAS IMPLÍCITAMENTE ¬¬ GRACIAS.

A ALE-PERALTA, GRACIAS POR APARECER: D TE EXTRAÑE E U.U'

Y A NANI GRACIAS POR TU LINDO COMENTARIO.

QUIERO UN POCO MÁS DE ÁNIMO, PARA QUE AVANCE ESTA HISTORIA ¿SÍ? POR FAVOR, DEJENME UN LINDO COMENT. Y AQUÍ ESTARÉ, LO PROMETO :D

MÁS REVIEWS=NUEVO CAP.

ANNI


	29. Sueños premonitorios

Los personajes sonde Meyer, la historia mía y... nadamás cierto?

* * *

Cathy se tuvo que ir un rato después. Así que pasamos a dejarla. Hasta apenas me di cuenta que el sentimiento que había experimentado el primer día que le había hablado persistía.

Me sentí confusa por un momento. ¿Acaso estaba yo loca? O me gustaba también Richard. No, eso no podía ser. Amaba a Seth y ese amor que casi llegaba a lo enfermizo opacaba cualquier sentimiento. Pero cada palabra que salía de los labios de Becket me hacía sentir algo extraño en mi estómago.

Cuando llegamos al pórtico de mi casa, ahí estaba Seth, con los brazos cruzados. Suspiré.

-Nos vemos luego-le sonreí tímidamente a mi amigo

Él asintió-hasta el lunes, si no se aparece don matón en mi casa antes-rió, se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla. Sentí eso en mi estómago un poco más fuerte. Pero disimulé y me dirigí a donde estaba mi novio.

Nunca había visto a Seth así. Sus ojos negros me taladraban. No se movió aunque me abrazaba a mí misma del frío que hacía. Tiritaba y el no se movió.

Por un momento pensé en explicarle pero él hablo primero: Te gusta-sentenció

-¿Qué?-me sentí mareada-No, claro que no-mi barbilla tembló un poco. Eso sólo pasaba cuando mentía. Me dio un ataque de pánico en ese momento.-Yo te amo-y eso era verdad

-Y a él también-suspiró y bajó la mirada

Me quedé sin palabras unos instantes. Demonios, debía organizar mis ideas. Lo único razonable que se me ocurrió decir fue: -No puedo creer que pienses eso, yo te amo y sé que eso no cambiará-lo rodeé y entré a mi casa.

-¿Cariño?-preguntó la voz de mi madre-Perdón hija, la vecina me entretuvo un rato muy grande, Seth te estaba esperando afuera, parecía molesto, ¿qué sucedió?

-Nada mamá- _oh, sólo quisieron asesinarme, mi novio se puso celoso de mi mejor amigo y yo estoy confundida_- De verdad, gracias por preocuparte

-Es que hacen tan linda pareja-se acercó a mí y me abrazó-además, sólo llevan unos días…

-Mamá…-murmuré

-Bueno, ya, ve y relájate en tu habitación-me sonrío-yo también iré ya a dormir-me sonrío y me fije que ya estaba en su camisón

-Sí, hasta mañana-besé su mejilla. Ella subió delante de mí y escuché cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Entre a la mía, me puse mi pijama, dos blusas medio transparentes pero que encimadas no dejaban ver nada. Una de color piel y el otro color gris. Tenían cortado un hombro y estaban atadas de forma que me quedaran bien. Me llegaban a la mitad de mis muslos.

Me senté en mi cama y suspiré. De pronto, escuché que algo raspaba mi ventana. Asustada, tome el bate de baseball que me había regalado mi tía Nelly cuando le dio por jugar ese deporte y me acerqué a ella. Cuando me percaté de que era Seth en la rama del árbol más cercana, me enojé. ¿Qué quería ahora?

Abrí la ventana y susurré en su dirección-¿Qué haces en esa rama? ¡Te vas a romper una pierna!

-Quiero disculparme-me susurró algo nervioso-Apártate de la ventana-

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Saltar?-lo vi asustada

-Sí y si no me das permiso, me caeré-murmuró ligeramente enojado

Me aparté y vi como caía con gracia dentro de mi habitación. Un segundo después me encontraba dentro de sus brazos.

-Perdón Ale-murmuró contra mi cabello- yo no quiero perderte, pero si eres más feliz sin tener una relación seria conmigo…-su voz se rompió

-Seth, tampoco seas tan melodramático-murmuré ligeramente turbada- Yo te amo, ya te lo dije-suspiré y sentí un casi sollozo en mi pecho-sólo… que Becket es… no sé, alguien con quién puedo ser totalmente yo…-me callé al caer en la cuenta que tal vez había dicho algo malo

-¿Conmigo no eres tú por completo?-me preguntó confundido

-No sí… pero es diferente-mi lengua toco mi labio superior en busca de una explicación-Tu… tu sacas mi yo… cursi, amoroso, cariñoso… soy yo de una forma u otra, pero con él… hablo de todo, es mi mejor amigo Seth, en ti confío a ciegas, pero no, no es lo mismo-suspiré

-O sea… que no entiendo-murmuró algo más tranquilo

-Hay, tu eres mi novio y él mi mejor amigo- dije medio riendo-¿entiendes?-me reí

-Creo que sí-río

Lo vi y sentí esas mariposas en mi estómago. Sonreí, me paré de puntitas, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé. El bastante satisfecho por los resultados correspondió mi beso.

Me cargo y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura. Me llevó a mi cama, me acomodó y siguió besándome. Cada beso subía un grado de temperatura en mí. Sus manos me recorrían y las mías estaban en su abdomen, acariciándolo. Nuestras respiraciones se hacían más pesadas.

Cuando metí una de mis manos en su playera, el respingo y se alejó de mí.

-¿Qué demonios…?-murmuré

-Esto no está bien-dijo él, mientras se acomodaba la ropa-

-Pero…-comencé a reprochar

-Es muy pronto-sonrío aunque en sus ojos había esa chispa de deseo que yo también sentía

-Vamos, por favor-musité. Pero me di cuenta de que sonaba muy urgida. Rayos.

-No hay que apresurar las cosas-me dijo el leyendo mi mente-Lo tomaremos con calma, ¿va?

Asentí no muy contenta. Me recosté sintiéndome ligeramente rechazada. Pero esa sensación se fue cuando se recostó a mi lado, me abrazó y me dijo al oído-Te amo-

-Yo te amo más-murmuré y sentí el cansancio apoderándose de mí

-Por cierto, no dejaré que Becket te conquiste y tampoco dejaré que pase algo malo…-sonreí y quede dormida

_No, aléjate… puedo llamar a Seth y en menos tiempo de lo que puedas pensar, el estará aquí y te asesinará-le advertí al-cambio-de-forma-y-no-sabes-quién-soy_

_-Pues yo no lo creo…-se acercó a mí, puso una de sus manos en mi cuello y lo apretó_

_No podía respirar bien, mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y de repente, un aullido cimbro el ambiente…_

Me senté en la cama, asustada por el aullido que no era parte de mi sueño. Seth estaba en la ventana, volteó y me vio nervioso.

-Creo que lo han encontrado, quédate aquí, mandaré a alguien a vigilarte, pero ese bastardo no se me escapa-me sonrió forzadamente y saltó

-¡No!-medio grite, pero era tarde.

Me levanté de mi cama y caminé a la ventana.

Terrible error. Una mano me tomo del cuello, asfixiándome.-Sh, ya te me escapaste una vez… no volverá a suceder…-Apretó su agarre

_Hay Dios…_-Suel…ta…me-dije como pude

-No, es divertido tenerte así-murmuró y apretó su mano contra mí. Su mano era cálida.

-No…te…saldrás…con…la…tu…ya…-intenté respirar, pero no pude. Me empecé a sentir realmente mareada debido a la falta de oxígeno circulando en mi torrente sanguíneo. Mi corazón intentaba compensar esa falta de oxígeno latiendo al doble de su velocidad normal. Podía sentir mi tráquea aplastada y a punto de romperse.

De pronto, me soltó y caí al suelo bastante fuerte. Mi mano voló a mi cuello intentando en vano abrir mis vías respiratorias desde fuera.

-Creo que mejor me divertiré un rato-sonrío viéndome como a un trozo de carne.-Sabes… ¿qué soy?-preguntó quitándose la chaqueta negra de piel que llevaba puesto

-No-murmuré medio sofocada

-Tú crees que no tengo pulso… eso sirve para distraer…-murmuró, se relamió las manos- en realidad soy igual de humano que tu… sólo con algunas ventajas…-se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros. Como si no pesara nada me aventó a mi cama- Bueno… tal vez no soy tan humano-río descaradamente, quitándose el cinturón-Una mezcla ya muy dispersa de vampiro y humano… pero más humano que vampiro. Mi padre, era hijo de un hibrido y una humana… y mi madre una humana… No sé que soy. Sólo sé que me dieron la orden de matarte, pero me gustas y te tengo muy indefensa como para desaprovecharlo

Yo temblaba, no quería que se me acercara… no quería que me tocara. Se acercó aún más… y algo lo arrojó al otro lado de mi habitación. Vi que era mi novio

-No te atrevas a tocarla…-gruño y me dio miedo. Me eché para atrás, nunca había visto a Seth así.

-Como tú no lo haces… ¿nadie debe hacerlo cierto?-se mofó

Seth gruño y de repente, había un enorme lobo del tamaño de un caballo de color arena en mi pequeña habitación. Se abalanzó contra el tipo y se enzarzaron en una pelea. Pronto escuche sonidos de desgarres.

¿Cómo demonios mi madre no escuchaba? Yo comenzaba a sollozar, cuando sentí que alguien me agarró por los hombros. Era Jacob.

-Ven, a tu mamá ya la sacamos-me vio con apuro-Créeme, no quieres ver todo-me dejé sacar y no supe bien cómo llegué al piso de abajo.

Cathy estaba ahí, y me abrazó al instante. Jacob hablaba con mi mamá que veía extraño a mi ventana.

Sólo quería que Seth bajara… y no sucedía…

Quería saber de él… en ese mismo instante, quise subir y ver como estaba, qué había sucedido… pero no podía… mis piernas no reaccionaban.

* * *

Juro que no es mi culpa no haber actualizado pronto! Esto de mi ultimo año es un fiasco. Se supone que es menos tensión y blah blah blah pues que creen? es una farsa ¬¬ ah odio las derivadas a partir de hoy e.e hahaha ok eso no hahaha pero si odio la estadística ¬¬ Inutil del Pooh! (mi profesor de estadística) ni él mismo se entiende e.e

Bueno bueno, basta de quejas. Espero tener pronto otro cap de este y de un ángel enamorado, es que de verdad eh estado... super mega presionada e.e no había tocado la compu más que para hacer una que otra tarea. Y... me gusto este cap. Algo que nunca había sucedido hehe.

Bueno, ya, se aburriran de mis traumas. Dejenme un review que me anime por fa! porque estoy de unos animos... por los suelos! conciderando que me rompieron el corazón... ¬¬

Anni


	30. Sin descanso

Taararaaa, tata…

¡Sí! No alucinan, ¡regresé! Es que por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo abrí mi correo y vi todos los correos de la página. Fue gracioso, ya ni me acordaba de que se trataban mis historias y bueno, entre a la universidad (OMG!) y bueno, he andado leyendo bioquímica, microbiología, etc. El punto es que tuve que volver a leer Soul Sister para recordar de qué se trataba, es gracioso en cierta forma.

Disculpen, yo recuerdo que tenía el siguiente capítulo en la laptop pero recordé que la que antes utilizaba se quemó y bueno, ahora tengo otra… así que tendré que volver a imaginar… Ahora estoy sola de nuevo en cuanto la escritura, tengo a un gran hombre que me inspira mucho y pues… aquí sigo con la historia.

* * *

SETH POV.

Acababa de regresar con los Cullen cuando Alice salió de la nada y me dijo:

-Va tras ella, de nuevo

-Maldición, no puede pasar ni un día que estemos tranquilos…-y salí corriendo

-Suel…ta…me-suplicó la voz de mi ángel

-No, es divertido tenerte así-murmuró una voz masculina que no identifique

-No…te…saldrás…con…la…tu…ya…-su voz sonaba estrangulada, como si la estuvieran ahorcando. Llegué a la habitación de mi "suegrita" y ella me vió asustada, con el teléfono en la mano.

-Alguien está allí-murmuró

-Mejor cuelgue, ahora yo me encargo- escuché que alguien entró detrás de mí

-Venga conmigo-era Jacob

-Creo que mejor me divertiré un rato-dijo la voz, me enojé, pero ayudé a Jacob a sacar a la mamá de Ale.-Sabes… ¿qué soy?-preguntó esa misma voz

-No-murmuró la voz de mi novia

-Tú crees que no tengo pulso… eso sirve para distraer…-murmuró -Bueno… tal vez no soy tan humano-río descaradamente, escuché un ruido metálico como si estuvieran quitándose un cinturón o algo de metal-Una mezcla ya muy dispersa de vampiro y humano… pero más humano que vampiro. Mi padre, era hijo de un hibrido y una humana… y mi madre una humana… No sé que soy. Sólo sé que me dieron la orden de matarte, pero me gustas y te tengo muy indefensa como para desaprovecharlo

Me abalancé contra la puerta y al instante sobre la cosa esa.

-No te atrevas a tocarla…-gruñí y Alessandra se alejó asustada

-Como tú no lo haces… ¿nadie debe hacerlo cierto?-se mofó

No pude controlarme y de repente, había un enorme lobo del tamaño de un caballo de color arena en la habitación de Ale. Lo tacleé y lo mordí, el siseó y me empujó, aunque no logro mucho, se rompió una prenda, no me fijé que fue, pero rogué porque alguien sacara a mi chica de ahí

-Ven, a tu mamá ya la sacamos-le dijo Jake-Créeme, no quieres ver todo-escuché como la sacaba

Le tomé el brazo y se lo arranqué, el soltó un alarido y quedó ahí unos segundos, me vio con furia y se lanzó en contra mía.

Me lo quité con una sacudida. Sin fijarme bien como, salió volando y ya no se levantó… Tarde un segundo en comprender en que una de dos, lo había dejado inconsciente o lo había matado. Opte por no quedarme con la duda y le desgarre todo lo que pude. Le desprendi la cabeza, el otro brazo, las piernas… Todo estaba lleno de sangre. Suspiré y salí de ahí, Edward estaba ahí, solo por mí. Me dejó unas prendas ahí. Le agradecí mentalmente.

Salí de fase, fui al baño me aseé lo mejor que pude, me vestí y salí.

La madre de Ale se había ido con mi madre, o eso me dijo Jacob cuando salí. La vi a ella… estaba muy asustada.

-Ale-murmuré

Ella corrió y me abrazó-Oh, creí que algo te había pasado

-Nada, no te preocupes-Besé su frente- Pero sería mejor que no durmieras en tu casa hoy

Ella asintió.-Jacob llevó a mi madre a Forks, con tu madre y con quien vive –

-Si gustas, puedes dormir en mi casa hoy, digo, hay mucho espacio- le ofrecí, aunque sonó muy rara mi insinuación.

Mi hermana ya no vivía aquí, desde hacía 2 semanas, y mi madre se quedaría en Forks, así que guié a mí ángel a mi casa.

La llevé cargando por las calles de la Push, bastantes silenciosas, oscuras y tranquilas. Bueno, solo recorrí 1 calle, así que no puedo decir que todas las calles de la Push estaban tranquilas. A la siguiente calle estaba la casa de Cathy, que de seguro ya dormía.

La guié dentro de la casa color humo, de dos pisos y hecha de madera. Entramos y ella se sorprendió.

-¿Esperabas un cuchitril o algo así?- le dije intentando relajar el ambiente

Se sonrojo y me reí, ella me dijo:-Pues la verdad sí

-Ven, aquí podrás dormir- la llevé a mi habitación. Yo podría dormir en la de mi madre o en la de Leah.

Ella me siguió con rapidez, me abrazó por la cintura, puedo asegurar que con toda su fuerza, así que me intenté relajar.-Oye, tranquila, yo me quedaré en la habitación de al lado, nada malo te sucederá.

-Mejor quédate conmigo-murmuró ella

No supe qué contestar, solo carraspeé. Rayos, que haría… digamos que soy un adolescente, ella una chica hermosa y bueno… no sabía si podría resistirme.

Abrí la puerta de madera, la segunda del pasillo. Justo en medio. Toda la casa tenía ese color caoba, pues a mi madre le encantaba, igual que le había gustado a mi padre. La puerta chirrió, y dejó a la vista mi habitación. La gran cama (de tamaño King size) tenía cobertores color dorado que contrastaban con las paredes y el piso de madera. Los muebles estaban pintados de blanco y solo algunas cosas de fierro, que eran de color negro. Como la estructura de la cama, una mesita de noche y el marco del espejo.

La ventana estaba cerrada, igual que la cortina dorada, el ambiente estaba cálido.

Caminó soltándome en el proceso. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró. Me vió y palmeó a su lado. Casi de manera automática fui con ella. Haría todo lo que me pidiera. TODO.

Me senté y ella se dejó caer en mi regazo. Comencé a acariciar su cabello rojo fresa, suave y ondulado. Suspiró un por un momento creí que se había quedado dormida, cosa que quedó en claro que no era cierto cuando se movió, encontró su mirada con la mía y me pregunto: ¿Qué rayos quería esa cosa de mí?

-No lo sé-contesté- Pero espero que todo acabe-respondí con sinceridad

Se removió, y se contorsionó hasta lograr llegar al colchón. Llevaba puesto su pantalón azul de mezclilla, una blusa rosa, que le quedaba bien, sus zapatos del mismo tono rosa de la blusa. Se los quitó con la punta de los pies.

Me sonrió y volvió a palmear, para que me recostara a su lado. Esta vez dudé un poco, pero al final terminé recostado a su lado, ella me abrazó y así nos quedamos un buen rato.

-Seth…-murmuró

-Mande-volté para verla, ella torció la boca

-¿Me quieres?-preguntó, pero más que verdadera duda, era una pregunta para saber que era querida. Reí.

-Más que a mi vida-suspiró

-Yo te quiero más-Se acurrucó a mi lado. La abracé como pude y caí rendido.

* * *

Espero que no se enojén tanto conmigo, espero el proximo domingo o fin de semana subir un capítulo nuevo, tanto de esta como de un ángel enamorado, pero bueno... si no... no pasa de 2 semanas. Prometo recompensarl s.

Buena tarde y un beso.

Espero un lindo coment. :D


End file.
